Matteru
by Lon Noah
Summary: / "Aku menunggumu. Tak peduli kau berapa lama kau di sana, dan sejauh apapun jarak kita, aku akan selalu menunggumu." / Luka akhirnya bertemu Gakupo, orang yang beruntung mendapat cintanya. Tapi, akhirnya mereka berpisah sementara karena suatu alasan. / RnR? /
1. Unmei no Deai

Disclaimer : Fanfict ini milik saya, sementara Vocaloid bukan milik saya ._.

Warning : Karena si author masih newbie, mungkin alurnya gajelas, ceritanya gak nyambung, OOT, typo, dsb. Jadi, saya siap menerima flame ^^

Rated : Teen

Genre : Humor, Life

* * *

Miku : Halo minna-san! Selamat datang di fanfict si author abal satu ini ^^

Meiko : Iya, selamat *hik* datang *hik* minna *hik*…

Author : … *facepalm* *beresin botol sake*

Luka : … Si author lama amat ya nulisnya… Soalnya kerjaannya g-

Author : *bekep Luka pake tuna* Psst, jangan buka aib. Atau ente-ane- wassalam! DX (?)

Luka : …. *inner: Emang apa hubungan ane sama lu thor, thor ==" (?)*

Author : ?8&%$# !? *ngomong tanpa jeda dan berapi-api (?)*

Gumiya : *lewat sambil siul-siul*

Author : *tendang Gumiya* Baiklah, mohon bantuannya, para senpai ^^ " *bows*

Gumiya : Selamat membaca, minna! *kemudian tendang-tendangan sama author (?)*

* * *

"Nee-chan. Bangun. Sudah pagi."

Kurasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Kubuka mataku yang masih berat untuk terbuka. Ah, ternyata Gumiya.

"Hah … Akhirnya bangun juga … Ayo cepat mandi, aku sudah buatkan sarapan. Nee-chan lembur lagi semalam ya?" kata Gumiya sambil melihat setumpuk kertas di meja belajarku.

"Ya … Tenggat waktunya 1 minggu lagi sih …" jawabku sambil menguap.

"Hhh, aku tau kau sedang debut, tapi jangan sampai susah dibangunin juga …"

Aku melempar bantal kecil berbentuk hati warna _pink_ ke arah Gumiya.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi ya." tawaku sambil melesat ke luar kamar.

"Nee-chan!" Gumiya berteriak kepadaku. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk warna _pink_-ku.

* * *

Yap, perkenalkan, namaku adalah Megurine Luka. Aku siswa kelas II-B di SMP Ishiyama. Aku mempunyai seorang adik bernama Gumiya. Kami tinggal berdua di rumah ini karena orang tua kami bekerja di luar negeri dan mereka jarang pulang. Gumiya duduk di kelas I-B di sekolah yang sama denganku. Dia merupakan kapten basket di sekolah kami. Sementara aku, adalah seorang komikus yang sedang dalam masa debut. Aku dan dia sama-sama terkenal di sekolah kami. Hng, segitu dulu ya tentangku. Yang lain? _Gugurekasu ne~_ XP (Author: … *lempar tuna*)

* * *

Setelah menyisir rambut _pink_ panjangku dan menambahkan sebuah jepit ungu, aku bergegas keluar kamar mandi menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Gumiya yang sedang melahap roti bakarnya.

"Hari ini aku membuat roti bakar dan _earl gray tea_. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan onigiri dan bakpao untuk bekal kita." kata Gumiya setelah dia menelan roti bakarnya. Kemudian dia meneguk tehnya.

Aku mengambil sebuah roti bakar, lalu mengolesinya dengan selai raspberry. Kemudian menggigitnya perlahan. '_Oishi! Masakan Gumiya selalu enak ya…_' kataku dalam hati. Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku. Setelah membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring bekas sarapan, kami berdua berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

* * *

Aku segera menaruh tasku di bangkuku. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran. Tempat duduk di sebelahku kosong. Yap. Anak laki-laki di sini kurang 1 orang. Jika bertambah 1 lagi, maka genaplah menjadi 40 siswa.

"Ohayou, Luka-chan! Kau datang agak telat ya."

Aku menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat dan seorang gadis dengan rambut _twintail_ panjangnya yang berwarna hijau. Mereka berdua adalah Meiko dan Miku, sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasku.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan, Meiko-chan. Sudah mengerjakan PR Bahasa?" sapaku.

"Wah, tentu saja sudah. Kau tau lah seperti apa Kiyo-sensei jika kita tidak mengerjakan PR darinya. Aku mengerjakannya setelah kencan dengan Mikuo kemarin." jawab Miku.

"Kemarin Kaito main ke rumahku, jadi sekalian mengerjakan PR juga, ehehe." lanjut Meiko.

"Souka …" aku menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ya. Kedua temanku ini sudah punya _couple_. Hanya aku … yang belum punya. Bukan berarti aku nggak laku sih … Beberapa hari yang lalu saja aku baru menolak seseorang. Hanya saja … Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok untukku. Di antara semua orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku, belum pernah ada yang menarik hatiku. Itu saja.

Tiba-tiba, bel berbunyi. Meiko dan Miku segera duduk di bangkunya. Kiyo-sensei memasuki ruangan, dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Setelah mengerjakan PR, aku melanjutkan komikku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ideku mampet.

"Uh … Ideku mampet segala …" dengusku kesal. Aku kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menunju balkon yang menyambung dengan kamarku. Rumahku tingkat 2. Kamarku dan Gumiya bersebelahan, dan terletak di lantai 2.

Aku menikmati angin malam yang menyibak rambut _pink_ panjangku dengan lembut. '_Segarnya …_' gumamku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar.

Aku mengamati lingkungan sekitar rumahku. Sepi, seperti biasa. Tunggu. Ada aktivitas di rumah yang berjarak 2 rumah dariku. Rumah yang lumayan mewah itu sudah lama kosong dan disewakan. Aku melihat beberapa orang yang mengangkat kardus masuk ke dalam rumah itu. '_Ada yang pindah ke kompleks sini?_' gumamku.

Aku mengamati mereka. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut ungu (yang kelihatannya sebaya denganku) sedang mengangkat sebuah kardus. Aku mengamati wajahnya. '_Ah … Dia lumayan juga …_' batinku. '_Eh?! Mikir apa kau Luka? Ayo cepat lanjutkan komikmu!_' kataku lagi dalam hati. Aku pun meninggalkan balkon dan masuk ke kamar.

"Nee-chan! Kita kekurangan beberapa bahan makanan nih! Mau belanja nggak? Soalnya aku lagi buat makan malam." teriak Gumiya dari dapur.

"Iya! Biar aku aja yang belanja!" sahutku pada Gumiya. Aku berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Kemudian aku mengambil dompet dan memakai jaketku, dan segera saja pergi ke supermarket yang lumayan dekat dari rumahku.

* * *

"Pasta, sudah … Merica, sudah … Sudah semua … Ah! Iya! Saus tomat!" pikirku. Aku segera menuju ke rak bagian saus tomat.

"Uh … Tinggi sekali …" aku berjinjit sambil berusaha mengambil botol saus yang tak terjangkau olehku. Saat berhasil kuambil, tiba-tiba aku terpeleset. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mataku …

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh. Tapi… Kenapa tidak terasa sakit? Rasanya aku menindihi sesuatu…

"Daijobu, nona?"

Ah! Ternyata anak laki-laki berambut ungu yang kulihat tadi menolongku! Dia membantuku berdiri.

"D-Daijobu. A-Arigato."

"Douita ne." Dia tersenyum ramah. Entah kenapa, mukaku terasa panas, jantungku berdegup kencang …

"Ah, eh, uhm, p-permisi dulu ya, mau bayar belanjaanku. J-Jaa!" kataku sambil berlari ke kasir. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Setelah selesai membayar belanjaanku, aku segera berlari ke rumah dengan muka merah.

.

.

'_K-Kuso … Ada apa denganku … Ah! Kami belum berkenalan pula! Bodohnya aku, uh…_' makiku pada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa, dari tadi jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. '_Ada apa dengan diriku?_' pikirku lagi.

* * *

Aku memakan sup krim jagung dengan perlahan-lahan. Gumiya memperhatikanku yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia meneguk _lemon tea_-nya dan berkata,

"Ne, nee-chan, kau kenapa? Apa sup krimku nggak enak?"

"Eh? E-Enak kok …"

"Nee-chan kenapa sih? Dari kemarin kau diam terus, bahkan makan malam kemarin nggak kau habiskan, padahal biasanya nambah segala. Jangan-jangan… Kau mengalami sesuatu ya di supermarket?" selidik Gumiya.

Uhuk! Mendadak aku tersedak. Gumiya kaget dan langsung menyodorkan segelas air. Aku langsung meminumnya hingga habis. Gumiya bernafas lega.

"Hhh, aku tak apa-apa kok. Sungguh …" jawabku.

Gumiya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas dengan langkah pelan. Sampai di kelas, aku disapa oleh Miku, Meiko, dan Miki. Kami berbincang-bincang, dan pembicaraan kami berempat terhenti ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ohayou, anak-anak!" sapa Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei …" jawab murid kelasku, termasuk aku.

"Anak-anak, ada murid baru!" kata Kiyo-sensei lagi.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut ungu masuk ke dalam kelasku.

'_A-Anak itu!_' seruku dalam hati.

Anak-anak kelas II-B langsung riuh. Ya, penampilan anak baru itu terlihat bahwa dia bukan anak biasa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi … Wajahnya pun, tampan …

"Nama saya Kamui Gakupo, saya pindah di sini karena ada urusan keluarga, yoroshiku, minna-san!" senyum Gakupo ramah.

"Nah, Gakupo-kun, kau bisa duduk di samping Luka-san." kata Kiyo-sensei menunjukku. Aku kaget. Semua mata di kelas II-B memandangku, dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam. Ada pandangan iri, pandangan 'menyetujui', dan sebagainya …

"Ne, nama lengkapmu siapa?" tanya Gakupo

"N-Nama lengkapku Megurine Luka. Yoroshiku, Gakupo-san."

"H-Hai! Eh, bolehkah aku meminjam buku paketmu? Soalnya aku kan murid baru…"

"Oh, ya, silahkan." Aku menaruh buku paketku di tengah-tengah bangku.

Duh … Kenapa, jantungku … berdetak kencang lagi?

* * *

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam. Aku langsung menuju ke dapur. Aku bangun agak pagi hari ini. Saat langkahku mendekati dapur, tercium bau manis yang enak …

"Hee? Pancake?" tanyaku pada Gumiya.

"Yup. Aku buat pancake. Nee-chan mau bantu?"

"Aku buat bekal saja, gimana?"

Gumiya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Dia membalikkan pancake yang sedang dia masak. Aku membuka kulkas.

'_Hng, ada roti, tuna, tomat, selada … Aha! Sandwich tuna!_' pikirku.

Aku segera mengambil bahan-bahannya, lalu memakai celemek warna ungu kotak-kotak. Aku memotong tuna dan rotinya. Aku mencuci bersih selada dan tomatnya, lalu memotongnya. Kemudian, kuolesi rotinya dengan saus tomat, kutumpuk bahan-bahan yang sudah kupotong, kutaburi keju … Yap! Jadilah sandwich~ (*Author lewat sambil ngiler*)

Aku segera mengambil 2 buah kotak bekal, dan memasukkan sandwich itu ke kotak bekal.

"Sarapan sudah jadi!" Gumiya menyodorkan sepiring pancake kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya, dan menuangkan madu pada pancake-ku. Sementara Gumiya, dia menuangkan sirup _maple_ pada pancake-nya.

Kami segera menghabiskan sarapan kami, dan berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

Saat istirahat, aku mengeluarkan kotak bekalku. Saat mau kubuka, kulihat Gakupo sedang mengubek-ubek isi tasnya …

"_Doushita_, Gakupo-san? Mencari apa?"

Gakupo menoleh. Dia meringis dan berkata,

"A-Ano, b-bekalku … Ketinggalan …"

"Hee? Kau ternyata lebih ceroboh dariku ya … Aku bawa sandwich, banyak kok, mau sepotong?" tawarku.

Dia tampak senang. Tapi sepertinya dia agak tidak enak kepadaku.

"Benarkah? Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu? Nanti kau lapar …"

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum,

"Hmm, _daijobu_, ne?"

Aku menyodorkan sepotong sandwich padanya. Dia menerimanya dan mulai menggitnya.

"_Oishi_! Enak sekali Luka-san! Kau bikin sendiri?"

"I-Iya, orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri. A-"

Belum sempat aku berterima kasih, teman sekelasku, Kaito, memanggil Gakupo.

"Woy Gakupo! Ada seseorang yang mencarimu tuh, dari kelas I-B!"

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia! Eh, sebentar ya, Luka-san."

Gakupo keluar kelas. Aku melihat anak dari kelas I-B itu memberikan bekal Gakupo. Anak itu berambut hijau sebahu, dan, dia, manis …

'_Siapa dia ya? Apa hubungan dia dengan Gakupo? Dia manis lagi… Eh? Lho? Apa yang kupikirkan?_' gumamku. Aku segera menghabiskan bekalku.

* * *

Hari ini genap seminggu Gakupo bersekolah di sini. Karena dia tampan dan pintar… Dia menjadi terkenal di sekolah ini. Banyak sekali anak-anak perempuan di sekolahku yang nge-fans padanya.

( Author: Wait. Terong- pedo- gitu? Femes? OAO") (Gakupo: Thor, ane tau kok, tau … *mundung bawa terong*) (Author: _Kidding_ bung, _kidding_ … ==)

'_Hhh… Sebetulnya Gakupo-san itu siapa sih…_' gumamku.

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk seseorang. Ternyata Miki.

"Luka, _gomenasai_, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini, harus menjemput Yuki dari sekolahnya, sekalian berbelanja … Kau piket sendirian tak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Ke mana yang lain?"

"Piko ada urusan, jadi dia pulang cepat. Sementara Neru, dia absen hari ini."

"Hhh, baiklah, gapapa, aku bisa kok piket sendirian. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Miki. Salam buat Yuki." senyumku. Aku melambaikan tangan pada Miki. Setelah Miki sudah pulang, aku mulai menyapu kelas, sendirian.

.

.

"Uh … _Kuso _… Sialnya aku hari ini …" kataku sambil mengepel lantai.

Saat mengepel lantai, pel-pelan yang kupegang tidak sengaja menyenggol ember berisi air. Ember itu tumpah. Aku tidak sadar, tiba-tiba saja aku terpeleset dan hanya bisa memejamkan mataku …

Ah, tidak! Seseorang menolongku! Aku menoleh. Ternyata … Gakupo … menolongku …

"Huft … Kau memang ceroboh ya, Luka-san! Untung kau nggak jatuh."

Aku melihatnya sekilas. Seragamnya basah karena menolongku. Duh …

"_Gomenasai_, _hontou gomenasai_, G-Gakupo-san, s-seragammu jadi basah karena aku …"

Dia tersenyum, "_Daijobu desu ne_, yang penting kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa … Mukaku memerah …

"Kubantu ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kami mengepel kelas berdua. Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya selesai juga …

"Luka-san, mau kuantar pulang?"

"E-Eh?" aku kaget. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Iya, kan rumah kita dekat. Kalau kau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa kok."

Dia tersenyum. Mukaku makin merah.

"Eh, t-tidak a-apa-apa kok. A-Ayo." kataku sambil membawa tasku.

Gakupo tampak senang. Kami berjalan pulang berdua. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kegiatannya di sini. Ternyata, dia mendaftar eskul kendo. Dia mengatakan, dia suka dengan pelajaran yang ada hubungannya dengan pedang. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ceritanya. Tapi di dalam hatiku, jantungku berdegup lebih cepat, beda dari biasanya.

Oh Tuhan … Akankah ini terus berlanjut? Apa … nama perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini?

*Author lewat dan muter lagu Melt-nya Hatsune Miku* *digiles Luka pake tuna*

* * *

Luka : Yak! Akhirnya fict chapter pertama si author baka ini selesai… Tapi kenapa ane blushing mulu? Salah apa diriku … ==

Author : Suka-suka dong! Daripada kau nggak jadi tokoh utama? Dasar tsundere -_-

Luka : Apa? Ayo, ulangi perkataanmu!

Gakupo : S-Sabar Luka …

Author : … Dasar tuna tsundere …

*Author dan Luka cakar-cakaran, jambak-jambakan, dsb (?)* *Gakupo yang nggak salah apa-apa jadi sasaran*

Gumiya : … Minna, tolong review-nya ya! _Arigato gozaimashu_~ *hilang*


	2. Anoko ha Dare?

Disclaimer : Fanfict ini milik saya, sementara Vocaloid bukan milik saya ==v

Warning : Typo, ga jelas, ga nyambung, OOT, aneh, nyasar, dan sebagainya~

Rated : Teen

Genre : Humor, Life.

* * *

Gumiya : Yosh! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2 nya! Si author rada lemot ya…

Luka : Yup. Setuju bro.

Gakupo : Saya berpendapat demikian juga.

*kemudian mereka bertiga tossu*

Author : Oh gitu. Kalian tega! Kalian bertiga bersengtongkol (?) di belakangku D': *lari lari di bawah hujan* #Authorkorbaniklan

Miki : … *inner: Orang aneh … *

Miku : *kasih payung ke Author*

Author : *pakai payungnya* _Arigato_, Miku. Baiklah, selamat-

Gumiya : Selamat membaca minna ^^

Author : Bagianku … Gumiya, kau tega … *mundung* miris

* * *

Cahaya matahari menembus tirai kamarku yang berwarna violet. Cahaya itu menyilaukan kedua mataku.

"Ukh … silau …"

Aku terbangun, dan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Aku segera mengambil jam weker yang terletak di meja belajarku. Masih jam 05.45. Sementara aku masuk jam 07.00. Aku memandangi setumpuk kertas hasil begadangku semalam.

'_Kurang sedikit lagi … Huft, tenggang waktunya sebentar lagi ya …_' gumamku.

Aku segera bergegas mandi.

* * *

Saat menggosok gigiku, aku memikirkan sesuatu. Sudah 2 minggu semenjak Gakupo bersekolah di sini. Dia menjadi makin terkenal di kalangan para perempuan di sekolahku. Bahkan, dia barusan diangkat menjadi wakil kapten klub kendo setelah berhasil mengalahkan wakil kapten klub kendo yang lama dalam sebuah pertandingan.

Tapi entah kenapa, jika di depan Gakupo, aku menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Hng, jujur, sifat _tsundere_ milikku akan keluar jika aku sedang bersamanya. Padahal, bukan maksudku mengeluarkannya …

Aku ingat, 2 hari yang lalu dia meminta izin padaku untuk memanggil namaku dengan 'chan', bukan lagi 'san'. Dan dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan 'kun'. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi … Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dan menyetujuinya…

Dan selama 3 minggu ini, Gakupo selalu mengajakku berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Sebetulnya, aku tidak keberatan, tapi … Aku …

'_Ah, sudahlah, kami kan hanya teman sekelas._' gumamku

* * *

**Gumiya's POV**

"Ohayou nee-chan." Sapaku setelah kakakku duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou mo." jawabnya.

Aku menghidangkan sepiring waffle di depannya. Waffle dengan es krim blueberry dan saus coklatnya, serta cokelat hangat, seperti menggodanya untuk segera menghabiskan itu semua …

"_Itadakimasu!_" ucapnya.

Dia mulai menyendok es krimnya yang langsung lumer. Juga menyeruput coklat hangatnya. Dia tampak sangat menikmati sarapannya.

"_Oishi_! Kau ini, cowok yang benar-benar pintar memasak ya! Nggak kalah sama masakan ayah!" pujinya padaku.

Aku hanya cengengesan. Aku duduk di seberangnya dan segera menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Ah ya nee-chan, nee-chan berangkat duluan aja, aku mau naik sepeda. Lagian ada yang nungguin nee-chan di depan tuh." ujarku dengan nada menggoda. Mukanya memerah, dan dia jadi salah tingkah.

"G-Gumiya! Hhh, _baka_! Duluan!" ledeknya, lalu menyandang tasnya dan keluar rumah.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

'_Ah … Nee-chan sudah menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya ya … Dia wakil kapten kendo kan? Hebat juga dia …_' pikirku dalam hati. Aku segera membersihkan meja makan. Setelah selesai, aku segera bergegas ke garasi.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Aku menutup pagar rumahku. Sudah ada Gakupo yang menungguku.

"Ohayou, Luka-chan!" senyumnya ramah.

"O-Ohayou mo, Gakupo-kun. O genki desu ka?"

"Genki desu ne. Luka-chan?"

"Genki desu. Ah ya, kau tak lupa bekalmu kan, _baka_?"

"Pffft, tentu saja tidak!" cengir Gakupo.

Aku tersenyum melihat cengiran Gakupo.

'_Aih, lucunya … Imut …_' lamunku.

Aku melamun sambil tersenyum. Gakupo menyadari aku yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Doushita, Luka-chan? Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya sambil memandangku.

Aku kaget dan mukaku memerah.

"I-Iie, _daijobu_ …" jawabku lalu mencubit kedua pipi Gakupo, lalu segera berlari ke sekolah.

"Ah Luka-chan, _chotto matte kudasai_!"

Kemudian kami berkejar-kejaran sambil bercanda menuju sekolah. Oh Tuhan … Semoga ini terus berlanjut …

* * *

Aku dan Gakupo sampai di sekolah. Ada banyak anak perempuan di gerbang …

"Uwaah! _Ohayou_, Gakupo-san!"

"Kyaa, pagi-pagi aku sudah bertemu Gakupo-kun!"

"_Ohayou_ Gakupo-san! Kau tampak keren hari ini!"

Banyak anak perempuan yang mengerubungi Gakupo. Aku jadi terpisah dengannya. Mana sesak karena dikerubungi …

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa tanganku diraih seseorang. Tangan itu menggenggam tanganku erat. . Tangan itu menggandengku sampai ke kelas. Ternyata … Itu … Gakupo …

Mukaku memerah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengelak.

"G-Gakupo-kun! Untuk apa ini?! L-Lepaskan tanganku …"

"Psst, diam saja. Kalau nggak cepat-cepat, bel nanti berbunyi lho."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat.

* * *

Tak terasa, waktu pulang sudah tiba. Aku ingin mencari referensi untuk komikku.

"Hei, Gakupo-kun. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku mau mencari bahan buat komikku nih. Nanti kau capek menungguku."

"Eh? Gapapa deh, aku ikut Luka-chan aja. Mau lihat pekerjaan nona komikus."

"Tapi …"

"Eh? Ayolah … Kutraktir cake deh!"

"Hhh, baiklah. Asal jangan mengeluh lho. Ayo ke toko buku!"

Gakupo tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba, dia menggandeng tanganku lagi.

"Eh? U-Untuk apa ini? N-Nanti kita dikira pacaran!"

"Biar saja." kata Gakupo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku tak bisa mengelak. Mukaku terasa panas.

* * *

Hari ini terasa menyenangkan sekali. Selain mencari referensi, Gakupo mentraktirku makan cake. Kami juga main di _game center_. Bahkan aku dapat sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ dari sana (Hasil pancingan Gakupo di permainan ambil boneka) . Setelah sore, kami pulang ke rumah. Bagiku, ini hari yang berkesan … Awalnya tujuanku hanyalah untuk mencari bahan untuk komik, kenapa jadi main seharian sama Gakupo? Ah …

.

.

**Gumiya's POV**

"_Tadaima_! Huwaah, nee-chan capek …"

Aku yang sedang belajar sambil mendengarkan musik, melepaskan _headphone_-nya. Dia tampak kaget melihatku dengan plastik yang kubawa.

"_Okaeri _… Wih? Bawa apa itu?"

"Nee-chan keluar, jadi sekalian aja beli pizza sama burger. Jadi kamu gausah repot-repot masak makan malam."

"Huwaah! _Yokatta_! Habis aku capek sih, karena hari ini latihan basket … Eh? Boneka _teddy bear_? Dari siapa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk _teddy bear_ yang dipegang kakakku. Tumben-tumbennya dia membawa sebuah boneka.

"Eh, ngg, ah, ada deh! A-Aku mandi dulu ya!" kataku seraya naik ke atas.

'_Ya ampun … Dasar nee-chan … Gak jujur amat …_' gumamku. Aku melanjutkan membaca buku catatan matematikaku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tak terasa, hari cepat juga berlalu. Hari saat aku jalan-jalan bersama Gakupo … Hari Selasa. Sementara ini sudah hari Jum'at. Karena pulang cepat, aku janji jalan-jalan bersama Gumiya. Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ sambil cari ide buat komik …

Aku menunggu Gumiya di bawah sebuah pohon di halaman sekolah. Pohon ini rindang dan sejuk. Kalau aku sedang ingin berganti suasana, kadang aku makan bekal dengan Miki, Meiko, dan Miku di sini. Aku duduk memegang batang pohon ini. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara yang memanggilku.

"Yo, nee-chan!"

Aku menoleh. Kau tau siapa dia … Yap, Gumiya.

"Yo. Lama amat sih!"

"_Gomen_ … Aku hampir lupa menyerahkan buku piket … Jadinya ngembaliin dulu deh."

"Hhh, dasar. Yaudah, ayo, ke toko buku!"

Aku dan Gumiya berjalan keluar dari halaman sekolah. Aku tak menyadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata hijau yang memandangiku dan Gumiya. Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berambut ungu mendatangi anak bermata hijau yang sedang melamun menghadap jendela. Anak laki-laki itu berusaha menyadarkan anak bermata hijau itu dari lamunannya.

" … Gumi-chan? Gumi-chan? Daijobu?"

Anak itu tersadar dari lamunannya, dan terkejut.

"Oh, g-gomen ne! _Gomenasai_! Aku tidak sengaja melamun …"

"_Daijobu_. Ayo, katanya mau jalan-jalan?"

Anak itu mengangguk, dan segera mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan mengikuti anak berambut ungu tersebut.

* * *

"Pffft, ya ampun! Komik ini lucu sekali! Ahaha, nee-chan! Komik pilihanmu ini lucu sekali!" tawa Gumiya yang berjalan sambil membaca komik.

"Hmm, itu memang komik kesukaan nee-chan. Eh, Gumiya, kita istirahat sebentar yuk? Nee-chan haus."

"Ayo. Bagaimana kalau ke cafe itu? Tampaknya lagi ada diskon, kalau nggak salah mereka baru buka." ujar Gumiya. Aku dan dia melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Kami memilih duduk di bagian dalam cafe.

"_Irasshaimase_! Silahkan, mau pesan apa?" kata seorang maid sambil memberikan 2 buku menu. Aku membaca menu-menu di buku tersebut.

(Author: Iyalah, dibaca, mau diapain lagi? ==) (Luka: … Yang nulis fict ini siapa coba? *siapin tuna di tangan*) (Author: *kibarin bendera putih di tangan kanan*)

"Hng, aku cola float aja." kata Gumiya.

"Kalau aku … Banana split sama cappuccino hangat ya."

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar …"

Pelayan itu pergi. Gumiya sibuk membaca komiknya, sementara aku sibuk membuat sketsa komik. Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan itu datang membawa pesananku dan Gumiya, hanya banana split-nya yang belum.

Aku menyeruput cappuccino-ku. Aku melihat ke arah cafe bagian luar. Aku mengenali sosok seseorang di luar sana. Seorang laki-laki berambut ungu. Yap. Gakupo. Dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang anak berambut hijau. Anak yang sama dengan anak yang pernah kulihat memberikan bekal Gakupo yang tertinggal.

"Ah? Bukankah itu Gumi-chan?" kata Gumiya sambil melihat Gakupo dan anak itu.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia teman sekelasku. Dia periang … dan manis. Kalau nggak salah dia pindah ke sini sama pada waktu Gakupo-senpai pindah ke sini." Gumiya meneguk float-nya.

"Eh, Gumiya. Ikuti mereka yuk?"

"Eeeh? Nandee?"

"Hhh, habis Gakupo-kun nggak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang Gumi-chan …"

Pelayan tadi datang membawakan banana split pesananku.

"Imbalannya ini deh. Bagi dua sama aku." Kataku sambil menunjuk banana splitku.

"Siap!" kata Gumiya sambil meminta satu sendok untuk makan kepada seorang maid.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan dan membayar makanan kami, aku dan Gumiya mengikuti Gakupo dan Gumi. Pertama, kulihat mereka ke supermarket. Sepertinya mereka berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan di sana. Setelah itu, kulihat mereka masuk ke sebuah toko boneka dan terlihat menenteng plastik. Setelah itu, mereka pulang. Aku dan Gumiya pun terpaksa pulang juga. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mandi, kami mandi dan berganti pakaian.

* * *

**Gumiya's POV **

Aku mengaduk _stew_ yang kumasak dan mencicipi rasanya.

'_Hmm … Rasanya pas!_' gumamku.

Sementara kakakku, dia sedang menggoreng ebi furai dan ebi katsu. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah rintihan.

"Aduh! Panas!"

Aku kaget dan menoleh. Ternyata nee-chan kecipratan minyak goreng. Aku segera mengecilkan api kompornya.

"Nee-chan? Daijobu? Ayo segera bilas tanganmu dengan air keran!" kataku panik.

Ia menurut dan segera membilas tangannya. Aku mengambil kotak P3K di ruang keluarga.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu!_" ucapku dan nee-chan bersamaan. Nee-chan sibuk menyeruput kuah _stew_ yang hangat dan enak.

"Nee-chan, daijobu? Bagaimana tanganmu?" tanyaku.

"_Daijobu_! Udah baikan kok! _Arigato_, Gumiya …" jawabnya.

"_Douita_. Kulihat tadi nee-chan melamun ya saat menggoreng? Nee-chan mikirin apaan sih?" tanyaku lagi.

(Author: Iiiih kepooo -w-) (Gumiya: … *lempar piring*) (Author: *ngacir*)

"Hng … "

"Coba kutebak. Tentang Gakupo-nii dan Gumi-chan?"

.

.

**Luka's POV**

"Coba kutebak. Tentang Gakupo-nii dan Gumi-chan?"

UHUK! Aku langsung tersedak. Gumiya segera menyodorkan segelas green tea hangat.

"Hhh … Sepertinya tebakanku benar …" katanya.

Mukaku memerah.

"A-Apaan sih? M-Memangnya gaboleh penasaran?" kataku membela diri.

"Yah … Habis rasa penasarannya nee-chan itu …" ucapnya pelan dengan tampang menggoda.

Uh! _Kuso_! Aku kalah. Aku hanya cemberut dan menyendok makananku lagi. Gumiya hanya tertawa kecil.

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku mengerjakan komikku lagi dan Gumiya main PS di ruang keluarga.

Aku mengarsir komik yang sedang kukerjakan. Setelah agak lama, aku terdiam sebentar.

'_Apa sih hubungan Gumi-chan dengan Gakupo? … Entah kenapa … Aku …_'

"Eh?! A-Aku kenapa sih? Ayo kerja, Luka!" kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku segera melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

* * *

Gumiya : Chapter 2 selesai~

Luka : Nasibku suram sekali … = =

Author : Gyahaha. Terima nasibmu itu. *le feel like boss*

*Kemudian terjadi perang dunia ke 3.*

Kaito : Permisi minna, tolong review ya! Arigato! Tenang saja, saya

akan muncul lagi di chapter selanjutnya! Tenang! Saya yang keceh ini pasti muncul kok!

Meiko : Kai … Kau … *hajar*

To be continued (?)


	3. Gumi no Kako

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine. But this fanfict, is mine.

Warning : Gaje, alur kecepetan, OOT, typo, semi-typo(?), salah pengejaan, salah bahasa(?), terus- oke, stop. Kapan ceritanya mulai kalau begini terus?

Rated : Teen

Genre : Humor(?), Romance

* * *

Miku : Yuhu! Chapter 3 publish X3

Gumiya : Yeah! Si author kayaknya lagi seneng deh =v=. Soalnya tumben dia nge-publish agak cepet, dan kayaknya wordnya lebih banyak dari biasanya …

*Author muncul dengan background bunga-bunga*

Author : Hai, minna~ *sparkle eyes*

Luka : *sweatdrop* Yah, maklum, di RL si author kan lagi enchan-

Author : *bekep mulut Luka pake sandwich tuna* Yak!

Gumiya : Selamat membaca minna-san! ^^

Luka : … ==

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Aku terbangun di pagi yang masih gelap ini. Aku melirik jam wekerku.

'_Uh, masih jam 5?_' gerutuku. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku.

Entah kenapa aku bangun sepagi ini. Apa karena aku tidak terlalu bekerja keras semalam? Entahlah. Daripada memikirkan alasanku bangun kepagian dan akhirnya malah kesiangan, aku segera mandi.

.

.

Setelah mandi, aku mengintip ke kamar tidur Gumiya yang terletak di sebelah kamarku. Terlihat, dia masih tertidur dengan buku catatan Sejarah di atas kepalanya.

'_Hhh, dasar anak yang terlalu rajin ..._' gumamku.

Aku menutup pintu kamar Gumiya perlahan. Aku menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Yah, sekali-kali tidak merepotkan Gumiya …

* * *

Setelah melihat bahan-bahan yang ada, aku memutuskan membuat salad dan _cheese omelette_ dengan _bacon_ untuk sarapan, dan dorayaki untuk bekal. Aku menaruh salad dan 2 piring _omelette_ di meja makan. Setelah itu, memasukkan dorayaki ke kotak bekalku dan Gumiya.

"Hng … _Ohayou_ nee-chan … Eh? Nee-chan sudah buat sarapan?" kata Gumiya yang masih menggunakan baju tidurnya.

"_Ohayou mo_. Yap, bekalnya juga sudah … Sana mandi dulu, sebelum sarapan! Baunya sampai sini lho …" candaku.

Gumiya hanya cemberut dan segera bergegas mandi. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tertawa pelan, dan membuat 2 gelas _cappuccino_ hangat.

Setelah Gumiya selesai mandi, kami segera menghabiskan sarapan kami.

.

.

Setelah membereskan meja makan, aku dan Gumiya bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Saat aku keluar pagar, ada Gakupo yang sudah menungguku … Bersama Gumi.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Luka-chan, Gumiya!" sapa Gakupo.

"_Ohayou_ Gumiya-kun dan Luka-senpai!" ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku terdiam.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Gakupo-senpai, Gumi-chan …" balas Gumiya.

"_Ohayou mo_. Ah, Gakupo, aku berangkat duluan ya! Aku lupa harus bantu Miki dengan proyek Sains … Duluan ya, dah!" kataku sambil menarik Gumiya.

"Eh?" seru Gakupo

"N-Nee-chan, _chotto_ … _Naze_?" kata Gumiya.

Aku sudah berlari menuju sekolah bersama Gumiya, meninggalkan Gakupo dan Gumi yang terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuanku.

* * *

**Gumiya's POV**

Aku ditarik oleh nee-chan berangkat ke sekolah, meninggalkan Gakupo-senpai dan Gumi-chan. Entahlah … Ada apa dengannya?

"Nee-chan, ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia melepaskan tarikannya dan menarik nafas pelan.

"_Daijobu_ … Sekali-kali lari pagi sama Gumiya, muehehe." jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"_Demo_ … Kenapa …"

Dia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Nee-chan! _Chotto_!" kataku dengan kesal sambil mengejarnya.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah ya. Jangan lupa nanti siang."

"Hhh … Iya … Kayaknya aku nggak ada latihan basket kok."

Kemudian dia mempercepat langkahnya lagi.

"Nee-chaaaan!" seruku kesal.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Aku akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Gumiya yang ngomel-ngomel kepadaku, akhirnya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Aku pun berjalan masuk ke kelasku.

"_Ohayou_, Luka! Tumben nggak bareng Gaku-" sapa Miki yang langsung terdiam begitu melihat aku yang meliriknya sambil _sweatdrop_.

"_Ohayou mo_. Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo sini, kita susun rancangan proyek Sains." jawabku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gakupo datang.

.

.

**Gakupo's POV**

Aku memasuki kelas. Aku melihat Luka duduk di bangkuku dan dia.

"_Ohayou_, Luka-chan!" sapaku.

" Eh, Gakupo? _Ohayou mo_. Eh, aku maju ya? Aku duduk sama Miki, soalnya hari ini Piko nggak masuk. Nggak apa-apa kan?"

"_E-Etto_ … Nggak apa-apa sih … Ta- …"

"Oke! _Arigato_ Gakupo!" senyumnya. Dia segera mengambil tasnya dan duduk di sebelah Miki. Aku hanya diam dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

'_Apa salahku? Apa aku membuatnya marah?_' pikirku.

.

.

Dan seharian ini Luka menghindariku. Saat aku mau mengajaknya untuk bersama ke lab IPA, dia menolak dan langsung menggandeng Miki. Saat pelajaran Bahasa, kelas kami pergi ke perpustakaan. Saat aku mau mengambil buku di lorong yang sama dengannya, dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Saat istirahat, dia makan di bawah pohon di halaman sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia menghindariku. Apa sebetulnya salahku?

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Akhirnya bel waktu pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku segera bergegas menuju kelasnya Gumiya, dan menunggunya keluar dari kelasnya. 5 menit kemudian, dia keluar dari kelasnya.

"Nee-chan! Nunggu lama?" tanyanya.

"Etto, nggak terlalu kok. Ayo, kita ke tokonya." jawabku sambil bergegas melangkah keluar sekolah. Gumiya berjalan di sampingku.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah toko …

"Ah! _Irrashaimase_! Silahkan pilih kue yang anda suka!" kata penjaga toko sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Gumiya membalas senyuman si penjaga toko. Kami segera melihat kue-kue yang ada.

"Ah! Blueberry Cheesecake kayaknya enak! Tapi, Chocolate Cake with Mint Cream kayaknya juga enak … Duh, aku bingung harus pilih yang mana …" kataku.

"Duh, nee-chan … Pilih salah satu dong … Uang kita untuk bulan ini tinggal setengah gara-gara kita jalan-jalan kemarin …" kata Gumiya menasehati.

"Demo …"

*tiba-tiba Author muncul* (( Permisi ya, gak ada kerjaan nih #plak ))

( Author: Udah, Luka … Beli aja 2-2nya … Siapa peduli sih? D *bisikan setan* )

( Gumiya: Eh, siapa anda ya? Kita pernah kenal? )

( Author: #jleb *kemudian keluar dari toko kue dengan tampang suram* )

Aku kemudian berjalan melihat kue lain yang ada.

"Eh! Nee-chan! Ada kue keluaran baru nih! Bentuknya lucu dan kayaknya rasanya enak … Kata Rin, dia sama Len pernah beli kue ini dan rasanya enak! Namanya- … " kata Gumiya.

Aku segera menghampirinya. Kemudian membaca label kue itu.

"Berry Cream Cake." aku dan Gumiya mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Hng … Oke. Kita beli kue ini aja ya! Sekalian lilin angka 1 dan 7!" kataku antusias. Gumiya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian aku membayar kue ini ke penjaga toko.

* * *

Setelah membayar kue yang kami pilih tadi, aku dan Gumiya keluar dari toko kue tersebut. Saat baru berjalan menuju rumah, tiba-tiba ponsel Gumiya berbunyi. Dia segera mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi moshi_. Eh, Len. Ada apa? Ah. Kenapa mendadak? Oke. Oke, aku akan menuju ke sana. Tunggu aku ya." kata Gumiya. Kemudian dia menutup ponselnya. Wajahnya tampak agak kecewa.

"Eh? Ada apa Gumiya?" tanyaku.

"Nee-chan … _Gomen ne_, _hontou gomenasai_, kata Len, hari ini ternyata ada latihan basket. Jadi … Nee-chan pulang duluan ya? Nanti aku akan bantu menghias rumah saat aku sudah pulang …"

Aku menarik nafas pelan. Kemudian aku tersenyum.

"_Daijobu desu ne_! Tenang saja, aku bisa sendiri kok!"

"Oke, kalau begitu nee-chan pulang duluan saja ya! Aku mau ke sekolah. Kalau bisa, nanti pasti kucari seseorang yang dapat membantumu. _Jaa nee_!"

"_Jaa nee_!"

Kemudian, aku dan Gumiya berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda.

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Aku memasukkan kue yang kubeli tadi ke dalam kulkas. Aku mandi, dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju warna pink bergaris-garis ungu, dan rok renda warna pink tua selutut. Aku mengikat rambut pink panjangku. Kemudian, aku menyalakan AC ruang tamu dan mulai menghiasi ruang tamu.

'_Kira-kira, siapa ya orang yang dimaksud Gumiya? "Orang yang pasti dapat membantumu"?_' kataku dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku segera membuka pintu rumahku.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Ternyata … Gumi …

"_K-Konbanwa_, Luka-senpai! Aku tadi ditelpon oleh Gumiya-kun, untuk membantu Luka-senpai untuk pesta ulang tahun Luka-senpai besok, karena ada waktu luang, jadi aku dapat membantu Luka-senpai …" katanya perlahan.

"Oh, _konbanwa mo_! Ah, ayo silahkan masuk! Maaf merepotkanmu ya!" senyumku. Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk. Dia kemudian sibuk membuat hiasan-hiasan yang lucu. Aku menuju ke dapur untuk membuat cemilan untukku dan Gumi.

Aku membawa baki berisi sepiring cemilan dan 2 gelas cemilan. Kulihat hiasan yang dibuat Gumi.

'_Ah … Terampilnya dia …_' lamunku.

"_A-Ano_, Luka-senpai? Ada yang salahkah?" tanya Gumi sambil melihatku.

Aku kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanku.

"_I-Iie_, _nandemonai_ … Ah, Gumi-chan, ini ada bakpao isi wortel dan sirup raspberry, silahkan dinikmati ya!" kataku.

"Ah! Wortel! Aku sangat menyukai wortel … _Arigato_, Luka-senpai!"

"_Doumo_!" senyumku.

Kemudian aku melihat Gumi yang menikmati bakpao-nya dengan nikmat.

'_Anak yang damai dan lucu …_' pikirku. Kemudian, aku merasa harus menanyakan sesuatu …

"Ah ya, Gumi-chan …"

"Eh? _Nande_, Luka-senpai?"

"Hng … Sebetulnya … Gumi-chan dan Gakupo ada hubungan apa?"

Gumi terdiam. Kemudian, dia mulai menceritakan masa lalunya …

* * *

-Flashback-

**Normal POV**

"Dok, anak ini selamat, tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak selamat …" kata seorang perawat.

Sang dokter menghembuskan nafas yang panjang. Dia kelihatan sangat terpukul.

"Apakah ada kerabat dari anak ini? Dari _handphone_ atau kartu identitas orang tuanya mungkin?" kata sang dokter sambil memandang seorang anak berambut hijau pendek; yang masih belum tersadar. Kepalanya diperban. Syukurlah, tangan dan kakinya masih baik-baik saja. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka.

"_Handphone_ dan barang-barang lain milik kedua orang tua anak ini rusak parah. Sementara dompetnya tidak ditemukan. Menurut polisi, anak itu masih hidup merupakan sebuah keajaiban- … Karena mobil yang ditumpanginya menabrak truk dan rusak parah …" cerita sang suster pelan.

Sang dokter menarik nafas pelan.

"Baiklah sus, anak ini akan kuasuh saja."

.

.

**Gumi's POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Kemudian memegangi kepalaku yang nyeri.

'_Uuukh … Di mana aku? Di mana … Kacchan dan Tocchan? Kenapa … Mereka tidak membangunkanku? Apa kita sudah sampai?_' rintihku.

"Oh, kau sudah tersadar?"

Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku. Seorang dokter dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut ungu, yang sepertinya sebaya denganku …

"Eh? Aku di mana? Di mana ayah dan ibuku?" tanyaku.

Si dokter itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia tampak merasa berat untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"S-Sebenarnya, kamu dibawa ke sini oleh polisi. Kamu sedang dalam perjalanan dengan orang tuamu … Tapi … Mobil yang kalian tumpangi menabrak truk. Kedua orang tuamu- …" kata-katanya terhenti.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Di mana mereka? Kacchan? Tocchan? Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" raungku.

Aku menangis keras-keras dan menutupi mukaku. Anak laki-laki berambut ungu itu berusaha menenangkanku dan memelukku.

* * *

Aku akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga dokter tersebut. Sekarang, aku menjadi anggota baru keluarga Kamui. Anak laki-laki berambut ungu itu menjadi kakak laki-lakiku. Namanya, Gakupo Kamui. Aku biasa memanggilnya dengan Gaku-nii. Aku sangat menyayangi keluarga baruku, meskipun merindukan ayah dan ibuku …

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah (aku kelas 3 SD dan Gaku-nii kelas 4 SD), aku mengajaknya bermain di taman bunga dekat rumah. Kami asyik bermain kejar-kejaran. Setelah lelah, kami beristirahat sebentar.

"_Ne_, Gaku-nii, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan."

"Eh? Apa itu, Gumi-chan?"

" … Apakah … Kacchan dan Tocchan tidak menyayangiku? Makanya mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini … Padahal, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku merindukan mereka …" ucapku lirih.

Gaku-nii terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Kemudian, dia mengelus pelan rambutku.

"_Ne_ … Gumi-chan … Mereka meninggalkanmu bukan karena mereka tidak sayang kepadamu … Aku tau, pasti dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka berdua benar-benar menyayangimu. Dan … Belum waktumu untuk menyusul mereka berdua. Suatu saat, pasti. Lagipula kau kan nggak sendirian di dunia ini? Ada aku, tou-san, dan kaa-san. Iya kan?"

Aku terhenyak. Kemudian aku menangis keras-keras. Gaku-nii hanya tersenyum sambil memelukku.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**Luka's POV**

"Jadi, Gumi-chan … Diadopsi oleh keluarga Gakupo?" tanyaku.

"Yap. Yah, tak terasa sudah 4 tahun aku tinggal bersama mereka …" senyumnya.

"_Souka_ … _Gomen ne_, kamu jadi harus menceritakan pengalaman yang tak menyenangkan …" ucapku lirih.

"Ah? _Daijobu_ … Nggak masalah kok, buatku!" jawabnya riang.

Kemudian dia berdiri dan memasang pita di langit-langit ruang tamu. Aku meneguk sirup raspberry milikku.

"_Ne_, Gumi-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi? Terserah kau mau jawab atau tidak …" kataku.

Dia menoleh. Kemudian turun dari tangga yang dinaikinya. Kemudian, dia duduk di sampingku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Luka-senpai. Apa pertanyannya?" ucapnya.

"Apakah kau menyukai Gakupo?" tanyaku spontan.

"Eh? Etto … Tentu saja tidak. Dia kan kakakku …" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa aku merasa lega mendengarkan jawaban darinya.

'_Eh? T-Tunggu dulu. K-Kau kenapa Luka?!_' jeritku dalam hati.

"Lalu … Siapa yang kau sukai, Gumi-chan?"

.

.

**Gumi's POV**

"Lalu … Siapa yang kau sukai, Gumi-chan?"

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Luka-senpai. Spontan, aku langsung menutupi mukaku yang memerah dengan bantal di sofa.

"E-Etto, L-Luka s-s-senpai… K-Kumohon jangan k-kaget saat m-mendengar jawabanku…" kataku terbata-bata.

"Eh? O-Oke."

"A-Aku menyukai…"

"?"

"Hng … G-G-Gumiya k-k-kun."

.

.

**Luka's POV**

"Hng … G-G-Gumiya k-k-kun."

Aku langsung kaget setengah mati mendengar siapa yang disukai Gumi-chan.

"NANI?! O-Otoutoku?!" kataku.

Gumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, dia berdiri dan melanjutkan memasang pita di langit-langit. Kulihat, mukanya _blushing_ berat.

* * *

Aku melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Sudah jam 5 sore. Aku merentangkan tanganku. Hasil menghias ruang tamu ini bagus sekali!

"Ne, Gumi-chan, ariga- …"

Aku terdiam. Ternyata … Gumi-chan tertidur. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaimaa … Eh? Sudah selesai? K-KE-" kata-kata Gumiya terhenti olehku.

"Psssst …" aku menunjuk Gumi yang tertidur. Gumiya langsung terdiam.

" … Dia kelelahan ya … Nee-chan, kugendong dia ke kamar tidur tamu ya? Biar dia bisa istirahat …"

Aku mengangguk. Gumiya menggendong Gumi ke kamar tidur tamu.

* * *

**Gumiya's POV**

Aku menidurkan Gumi-chan di kamar tidur tamu, kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Saat aku mau keluar kamar, tiba-tiba …

"G-Gumiya-kun …"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Gumi mengingau. Entah kenapa … Mukaku memerah. Aku melepas kacamataku dan menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian aku duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. Aku mengelus pelan rambutnya, dan menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi mukanya.

"Gumi-chan … Seandainya kau tau aku menyukaimu …"

* * *

Author : Yosha! Akhirnya selesai! o/

Luka : Dan di chapter ini ada 2 pengakuan …

*Gumi sama Gumiya _blushing_*

Gumi : L-Luka-senpai!

Gumiya : Nee-chan! A-Apaan sih!

Author : Sudah … Sabar anak muda … Saya sih gak sabar chapter selanjutnya … Si tuna tsundere ini ulang tahun … *smirk*

Luka : *nelen ludah* Baiklah, minna, mind to review? Arigato gozaimashu ^^"


	4. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Luka!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid won't ever be mine, but this fanfict is originally mine.

Warning : OOT, typo, semi typo, salah tema(?), alurnya aneh, jalan cerita ngasal(?), gak nyambung … Oke, setop deh Author. Kasian para reader.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Humor(?), Romance

* * *

Gumiya : Selamat datang di Matteru chapter 4!

Gumi : Iya minna! Selamat membaca ^^

Gumiya : … *inner: Gumi kawaii …*

Author : Yosh minna! Fict chapter ini tentang si tuna tsundere yang ulang tahun! Selamat menikmati ya!

Luka : Siapa yang kau bilang tuna tsundere ... Dan, Gumiya? Kenapa kau _blushing_? ==

Gumiya : *blush* EH?! A-Abaikan saya minna! S-Selamat membaca! *ngacir*

Author, Gumi & Luka: … ==?

* * *

**Luka's POV**

'_Gumiya mana ya? Katanya nidurin Gumi di ruang tidur tamu … Kok lama banget ya?_' gumamku.

Aku pun melangkah menuju ruang tidur tamu yang terletak di sebelah dapur. Aku membuka pintunya perlahan. Terlihat, Gumiya yang tertidur (dia duduk di sebuah kursi) sambil memegang tangan kanan Gumi-chan yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

'_Kawaii nya mereka berdua ini …_' gumamku.

Aku mematikan lampu kamar tersebut dan pergi keluar.

.

.

**Gumi's POV**

Aku terbangun. Mataku masih berat untuk terbuka.

'_Ah… Aku … Ketiduran di rumah Luka-senpai ya?_'

Saat aku mau merentangkan kedua tanganku, aku merasa tangan sebelah kananku digenggam erat oleh seseorang …

G-Gumiya-kun?

Mukaku memerah. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tidur.

"Manisnya …"

Tiba-tiba, Gumiya-kun terbangun.

"Hng … Eh? G-Gumi-chan? K-Kau sudah bangun?! _G-Gomen_! A-Aku nggak ada maksud apa-apa!" katanya dengan muka yang memerah. Dia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"_E-Etto_ … _D-Daijobu ne_ … Ng … Gumiya-kun kan yang memindahkanku ke sini? _A-Arigato_ ya …"

"Eh? _D-Douita_ … _Etto_, _arigato_ ya telah membantu onee-chanku …"

"_Douita_ … Aku senang kok, asal bisa membantu Gumiya-kun!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

EH?! K-Keceplosan! Mukaku langsung memerah.

.

.

**Gumiya's POV**

"_Douita_ … Aku senang kok, asal bisa membantu Gumiya-kun!" kata Gumi sambil tersenyum.

Aku kaget saat mendengarnya. A… Apa maksud Gumi-chan?

"A-Apa G-Gumi-chan?"

"Eh! T-Tidak! A-Abaikan saja …" katanya dengan muka yang memerah.

'_Kawaii_!' kataku dalam hati. Aku tersenyum.

"_Etto_ … Gumi-chan, mau bantu aku masak buat pesta ulang tahun onee-chanku besok?" kataku sambil meringis. Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"E-Eh? B-Boleh saja kok! Aku suka memasak!"

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

'_Duh … Gumi ke mana ya … Aku menelpon handphone-nya juga tidak diangkat-angkat …_' gumamku cemas.

Habis, jika Gumi pergi keluar, dia tidak akan pergi hingga semalam ini. Saat selesai latihan kendo tadi, aku juga tidak melihatnya di sekolah. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul 07.30 malam …

'_Kemana anak itu …_' kataku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungku …

"Gakupo-sama?"

Aku menoleh. Ah, ternyata salah satu _maid_ di rumahku.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"A-Anu, anda mencari Gumi-sama?"

"Iya. Kau tau ke mana perginya dia?"

"_Ano_, tadi dia bilang mau membantu teman Gakupo-sama di rumahnya."

"Eh? Siapa namanya?"

"Luka-sama …"

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

Aku sedang membantu Gumiya-kun mempersiapkan menu untuk besok. Luka-senpai sedang mempersiapkan dekorasi untuk pintu depan. Aku mengolesi ayam dengan bumbunya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam oven. Aku melihat Gumiya-kun yang sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan untuk kue kering (_cookies_). Dia ternyata keren sekali ya kalau sedang memasak …

Tiba-tiba, Gumiya-kun mencolekkan selai stroberi dengan ujung jarinya ke pipi kiriku. Eh?!

"Pfft … Jangan melamun, Gumi-chan …" katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Mukaku memerah. Aku mengoleskan selai stroberi juga pada ujung jariku.

"Hhhh! Gumiya-kun! Sini kubalas juga! Hyaah!" kataku sambil mencolekkan selai stroberi pada pipi kanannya. Dia tampak kaget.

"Aaah! Gumi-chan marah!" katanya sambil memasang tampang (pura-pura) takut.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Aku segera berjalan keluar dari rumah, menuju ke rumah Luka-chan yang dekat dengan rumahku. Aku melangkah pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sampai di rumah Luka-chan. Kulihat, dia sedang mendekorasi pintu rumahnya.

"_A-Ano_, _konbanwa_ Luka-chan …" sapaku.

"Eh? G-Gakupo … Ng, hai!" jawabnya.

"Ng, apakah kau melihat Gumi? Dia menghilang sejak sore tadi …"

"Eh? Dia tadi membantuku menghiasi ruang tamu, sekarang dia sedang membantu Gumiya memasak untuk pesta ulang tahunku besok … Mungkin selesai jam 8an …"

"Ah, _souka_ …" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ng … _Ano_, besok jangan lupa datang ya … J-Jangan telat lho!"

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu dari Luka-chan. Aku tersenyum.

"Oke, tenang saja! Eh, ayo sini kubantu!" kataku sambil mengambil sebagian pita dari tangan Luka-chan.

"E-Eh?"

.

.

Akhirnya jam 8 malam. Gumi sudah selesai membantu Gumiya memasak. Begitu pula aku, yang sudah selesai membantu Luka-chan mendekorasi pintu. Akhirnya, aku dan Gumi pamit pulang. Kami melangkah menuju rumah kami.

"Ng, Gumi …"

"Eh? Apa nii-chan?"

"Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu. Begini …"

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Keesokan harinya …

"Nee-chan, bangun!" kata Gumiya membangunkanku.

Aku membuka mataku yang masih berat untuk terbuka. Aku melihat Gumiya yang sudah rapi dengan baju berwarna hitam, dan celana bermotif kotak-kotak warna abu-abu selutut.

"Ohayou nee-chan! _Otanjoubi omedetou_ ya!" katanya. Lalu dia meniup terompet kecil. _Confetti_ kecil-kecil keluar dari terompet yang ditiupnya.

"Ng … _Arigato_, Gumiya!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ayo mandi sana! Setelah itu, bantu aku merapikan piring-piring dan peralatan lain di meja makan …" katanya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Oke!" aku mengangguk dan segera bergegas mandi.

* * *

Setelah mandi, aku mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan warna pink tua yang berombak-ombak di bagian bawahnya. Panjangnya hingga ¾. Aku mengurai rambutku (yang tadi malam telah ku-roll), mengikat sedikit rambutku ke atas, dan memberinya bando warna pink tua. Rambutku jadi agak ikal dan bergelombang! Kemudian aku turun ke bawah.

"Gumiya! Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyaku pada Gumiya.

"Ng … Kau tampak cantik nee-chan! Cocok sekali! Ayo, sekarang bantu aku merapikan piring!" jawab Gumiya.

Aku melihat menu-menu yang dimasak Gumiya. Ada pie, brownies, sandwich, ayam panggang, salad, kue-kue kering, cupcake, es buah, dan es krim. Tidak lupa, kue ulang tahunku.

'_Masakan Gumiya enak-enak nih …_' kataku dalam hati.

Saat mau merapikan piring, bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku segera berlari untuk membukakkan pintu. Ternyata, Piko dan Miki! Miki tampak cantik dengan gaunnya yang berwarna ungu selutut! Sementara Piko, dia tampak keren!

"Luka-chan! _Otanjoubi omedetou_ ya!" kata Miki. Dia kemudian memelukku.

"Luka, _otanjoubi_ ya! Maaf kemarin aku nggak masuk, ada urusan." ucap Piko sambil menyalamiku. Kemudian dia menyerahkan kado darinya dan Miki.

Aku mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Ah, Gumiya! _O genki desu ka_?" sapa Piko.

"P-Piko-senpai! _Genki desu ne_! Piko-senpai kemarin kenapa nggak ikut latihan?"

"Ahaha, kemarin aku ada urusan ne …" jawab Piko sambil nyengir. Yap, Gumiya mengenal Piko karena Piko mengikuti eskul basket juga.

"Piko! Bantu Gumiya merapikan piring yuk!" ajak Miki sambil menggait tangan Piko. Piko menurut dan mengikuti Miki.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel berbunyi lagi. Aku membuka pintu. Ada Meiko, Kaito, Miku, dan Mikuo. Meiko tampak dewasa dengan gaun warna merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kaito mengenakan baju yang cocok dengan Meiko, tapi dengan warna biru. Yah, tidak lupa dengan syal kesayangannya … Miku tampak imut dengan gaun warna hijau muda yang pendek. Penampilan Mikuo tampak serasi dengannya …

"Oy, Luka, _otanjoubi omedetou_ ya! Mudah-mudahan debutmu makin lancar, kerja yang rajin!" ucap Kaito sambil menyerahkan kado darinya, Meiko, Miku, dan Mikuo.

"Lukaa~ _otanjoubi omedetou_!" kata Miku dan Meiko bersamaan. Mereka langsung memelukku erat. Aku, yang terlambat mereaksi gerakan mereka, tidak bisa melarikan diri dari _death hug_ gabungan mereka berdua ini …

"Miku-chan, kasihan Luka tuh. Dia sampai sesak begitu …" kata Mikuo yang disertai anggukan setuju dari Kaito. Miku dan Meiko segera melepaskan _death hug_ mereka. Aku berterima kasih pada Mikuo. Kemudian mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Asyik! Yosh! Nanti minum-minum sampai puas!" seru Meiko riang. Kaito hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pacarnya ini. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, keadaan berubah …

"ES KRIM!" seru Kaito dengan mata berbinar-binar saat melihat makanan kesukaannya. Dia segera melesat menuju meja makan, tapi … Meiko menjitaknya!

"_Baka_! Kita harus menunggu pestanya mulai dulu tau! Tunggu tamu yang lain! Dasar penggila es krim!" ujar Meiko dengan santai. Kaito mengusap-usap kepalanya. Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan pasangan bodoh ini …

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian, teman-teman Gumiya (dia memang kusuruh mengundang beberapa temannya) datang. Ada Kagaine Rin dan Kagamine Len, dua anak yang sering dikira kembar identik, padahal mereka tidak bersaudara dan mereka pacaran. Si Rin adalah vokalis Voice, sebuah grup band sekolah, sementara Len adalah wakil kapten basket, sahabat Gumiya. Lalu ada Aoki Lapis dan kakaknya, Merli (yang merupakan teman sekelasku). Datang juga Ring Suzune dan Lui Hibiki. Ring adalah keyboardist Voice, dan Lui adalah gitarisnya. Mereka berdua teman sejak kecil, dan katanya sih mereka saling menyukai. Lalu ada teman sekelasku, Lily, yang merupakan anggota OSIS. Dia datang bersama pacarnya, Luo, yang merupakan kapten sepak bola.

'_Hng … Gakupo mana ya … Padahal …_'

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungku. Miki.

"Luka, tamunya sudah datang semua, tinggal Gakupo dan Gumi. Bagaimana, jika kita mulai saja acaranya? Kasihan yang sudah menunggu dari tadi …"

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'_Baka … Kau ke mana saja … Padahal, aku ingin memberikan potongan kue pertamaku kepadamu …_' lamunku.

"Halo, Luka? Kau mendengarku?" kata Miki sambil menyenggolku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"I-Iya, kita mulai saja …"

* * *

Gumiya menyalakan lilin kueku. Semua tamu undangan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum meniup lilinnya. 1 … 2…

TING TONG!

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Ring membukakan pintunya. Ternyata, Gakupo dan Gumi! Gakupo memakai jas-yang membuatnya tampak keren. Gumi memakai gaun warna hijau tua yang membuatnya tampak manis. Gakupo tampang membawa bungkusan kado, dan Gumi menenteng sebuah kotak. Mereka langsung bergabung bersama tamu lain.

Aku tersenyum senang. Aku segera meniup lilinnya.

"Potong kuenya … Potong kuenya …" sorak tamu undangan.

Aku memotong kue ulang tahun.

"Potongan pertama … Kuberikan kepada … Gakupo, yang telah membantuku selama ini …" kataku perlahan dengan muka yang merah. Para tamu langsung riuh dan mendorong Gakupo maju ke depan. Gakupo menerima kue dariku.

"Potongan kedua, untuk adikku yang tersayang, Gumiya. Yang lain, ambil sendiri ya!" ucapku. Gumiya langsung menerima potongan kue kedua. Setelah itu, para tamu undangan berebut potongan kue selanjutnya.

* * *

Sekarang para tamu sedang sibuk menikmati hidangannya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Kaito yang sedang asyik menikmati es krimmnya, tampak menderita karena dia menjadi sasaran amuk Meiko yang mabuk. Len sedang menyuapi Rin kue. Mikuo sedang duet karaokean dengan Miku (dia dipaksa Miku). Piki dan Miko berdansa. Pokoknya, suasananya benar-benar ramai …

Aku duduk di meja makan bersama Gakupo, Gumiya, dan Gumi.

"_Ne_, baka, kenapa kau terlambat?" kataku sambil mencubit pelan lengan Gakupo. Dia meringis pelan.

"Ah! Sebetulnya …" perkataan Gumi disela oleh Gakupo.

"G-Gumi! Jangan! Jangan diceritakan! Kemarin itu memalukan!" seru Gakupo. Mukanya memerah.

Gumi hanya tertawa kecil. Meskipun Gakupo melarangnya, Gumi tetap bercerita …

* * *

-Flashback-

**Gumi's POV**

Aku dan nii-chan berjalan dari rumah Luka-senpai untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ng, Gumi …"

Aku menengok ke arah nii-chan.

"Eh? Apa nii-chan?" jawabku.

"Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu. Begini, kamu pintar buat _cake_ kan? Mau bantu aku membuat _cake_-untuk Luka tidak?" katanya dengan muka memerah.

Aku kaget mendengar ucapannya. Kemudian aku tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**Luka's POV**

"Pokoknya, nii-chan bersungguh-sungguh sekali saat membuat cake kemarin! Percobaan pertamanya gagal total, gosong! Yang kedua, komposisinya tidak pas! Yang ketiga baru betul! Tapi, aku menyukai ekspresi nii-chan kemarin, sangat lucu! Ah … Ini _cake_ buatan Gaku-nii, Luka-senpai!" kata Gumi sambil menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya tadi kepadaku.

"Ah! Ada yang harus kami bicarakan sama Rin dan Len, kami pergi dulu ya, Luka-senpai!" kata Gumi lagi sambil menggait lengan Gumiya. Gumiya kaget. Gumi memberi isyarat kepada Gumiya agar meninggalkan kami berdua saja. Kemudian mereka berdua berlalu.

Aku membuka kotak yang dibuka Gumi. Sebuah _cake_, tapi beda daripada yang lain? Separuhnya berwarna oranye, dan separuhnya lagi kuning …

"Ngng, itu cake berbeda rasa, Luka-chan. Yang sebelah kiri itu rasa jeruk. Yang kanan rasa _lemon_. Kuharap … Kau menyukainya."

Aku mengambil sendok dan mencicipi kue buatan Gakupo. E-Enak! Rasa lemon-nya memang agak asam, tapi bercampur dengan rasa manis jeruk, dan lembutnya _cake_ … Benar-benar enak!

"Gakupo, _cake_ buatanmu enak sekali!" pujiku.

Mukanya hanya memerah mendengar pujian dariku. Kemudian, dia menyerahkan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya. Aku membukanya. Sebuah boneka ikan yang lucu warna _pink_, earphone warna _pink_, diary warna _pink_ tua, dan buku sketsa komik yang tebal.

"_A-Arigato_. Aku menyukainya." ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"_Yokatta_ … Untunglah kau menyukainya … _Douita_."

"_Ano_, Gakupo, boleh aku bertanya?"

"I-Iya, silahkan."

"Kenapa kau mau … Belajar membuat _cake_, padahal kau gagal berkali-kali?"

Dia tersenyum. "K-Karena ini … Demi Luka-chan."

Kemudian muka kami berdua memerah.

* * *

Author : Yosha! Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai~

*Kaito muncul dengan wajah bonyok(?)*

Kaito : I-Iya, meskipun muculnya saya cuma sedikit di sini, untung saya lumayan ke-

*belum selesai Kaito ngomong, Meiko yang masih mabuk ngejar-ngejar dia kayak banteng Matador* *Kaito pun sibuk ngacir* *si Author sibuk lambai2in kain warna merah*

Ring : Karena para tokoh utama(?) yang biasanya memberi kata penutup(?) sedang sibuk, maka saya saja yang menggantikan ya ^^

Lui & Ring : Terima kasih telah membaca chapter 4 minna! Mohon review-nya ^^


	5. Luka no Kanchigai

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya …

Warning : Typo, semi-typo, OOC, OOT, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung, gak lucu(?), gak seru, terus … Udah ah. Capek nge-list nya.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance, Humor(?)

* * *

Author : Yosh … Chapter 5 publish … =w=

Luka : Oi, anda ini … Tumben cepet amat publish ceritanya …

Author : Lho, seharusnya malah bersyukur kan? Makin cepat makin baik~ *shuffle dance*

Gumiya : *sweatdrop* Hhh, tapi si author juga sibuk di fict sebelah …

Author : Yah, sudahlah~, sela-

Len, Gumiya, Gakupo, Kaito : SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA~

Author : … *tabok semuanya yang nyela omongan Author* *inner: Kenapa … Selalu aja … =="*

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Tak terasa, sekarang sudah hari Senin lagi. Ulang tahunku sudah 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi, sekolahku libur selama 3 hari, karena anak-anak kelas I berdarmawisata bersama ke Hokkaido. Mereka berangkat kemarin, dan pulang 2 hari lagi. Jadinya, aku sendirian di rumah. Karena Gumiya pergi berdarmawisata …

.

.

_Moshimo kimi ga inaku natte shimattara …_

_Handphone_-ku berbunyi. Aku terbangun dan segera meraih _handphone_-ku yang ada di meja belajarku. Ternyata ada 2 mail dan 1 _missed call_. Aku melihat ada mail dari siapa saja. Ternyata dari Gumiya dan Gakupo.

* * *

**To : Luka_04**

**From : 12_Gumiya**

**Subject : Nee-chan!**

**Nee-chan, mau oleh-oleh apa? Oh iya, jangan lupa bangun pagi ya! Jangan mentang-mentang libur terus nggak ada aku, terus jadinya nee-chan bangun siangan. Jaga dirimu ya! Jangan lembur terus! Jangan lupa makan juga! Aku kemarin baru saja berbelanja di Supermarket, jadi jika kau lapar masak saja!**

* * *

Aku tersenyum kecil membaca mail dari Gumiya.

'_Dia adik yang benar-benar perhatian ya …_'gumamku.

Aku segera mengetik balasan untuknya.

* * *

**To : 12_Gumiya**

**From : Luka _04**

**Subject : Re: Nee-chan!**

**Hhh … Iya, iya, aku sudah bangun tau ==". Hah? Oleh-oleh? Terserah deh kau mau ngasih aku oleh-oleh apa. Ya, kau juga jaga dirimu ya. Jangan sampai jadi 'anak hilang' di Hokkaido. Ahaha, **_**kidding**_** :P. Oke, **_**arigato ne**_**~!**

* * *

Setelah selesai mengetik jawaban untuk mail Gumiya, aku segera mengetik tombol _send_. Kemudian, aku membuka mail dari Gakupo.

* * *

**To : Luka_04**

**From : Gaku08**

**Subject : Luka-chan …**

**Luka-chan, sudah bangun? Begini, aku mau mengajakmu nonton film di bioskop … Kau mau? Balas ya, arigato ^^**

* * *

Aku melihat dulu siapa yang tadi meneleponku di _list missed call_. Ternyata Gakupo. Aku pun meneleponnya.

"Halo, Gakupo?"

"_Eh, Luka-chan …"_

"_Gomen_ ya, aku baru bangun. Ng, aku mau kok. Tapi aku mandi dulu ya. Kita berangkat jam 9an saja ya?"

"_Oke. Film-nya dimulai jam 10 kok. Nanti kujemput ya."_

"Oke. _Jaa ne_."

"_Jaa …"_

Aku segera menutup _handphone_-ku. Kemudian melirik jam dinding di kamarku.

'Masih jam 8 … Mandi dulu saja ah!' gumamku. Aku segera mengambil handukku dan mandi.

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi, aku memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja warna putih, cardigan warna ungu, rok pendek selutut warna hitam, dan boots warna putih krem. Aku mengepang kecil-kecil rambutku; 2 kepangan di sisi kanan dan 2 kepangan di sisi kiri, kemudian mengikat kepangannya dengan pita kecil warna ungu. Aku juga memakai kalung berbandul hati warna ungu serta jam tangan warna ungu. Aku membawa tas selempang kecil warna ungu. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Aku membuat _hotdog_ dan jus jeruk untuk diriku sendiri. Setelah itu, aku membereskan bekas sarapan dan pergi keluar rumah.

.

.

Aku keluar dari rumah. Ternyata, Gakupo sudah menungguku.

"Hei, sudah menunggu lama?" sapaku padanya. Dia menoleh ke arahku, lalu diam saja memandangku …

" ….. "

"Oi, _baka_? Jawab pertanyaanku …" kataku sambil menggelitiki dia pelan. Dia akhirnya tersadar.

" … Eh! _G_-_Gomen_! E-Enggak kok!" jawabnya dengan agak panik.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Penampilanku aneh ya?" tanyaku jujur. Gakupo menggeleng. Mukanya merah.

"Ng … Nggak kok. J-Justru … Malah manis …"

Mukaku memerah. Aku melihat ke arah lain. Kemudian, suasana hening beberapa saat.

"_B_-_Baka_ … Ayo! Nanti terlambat!" ajakku padanya.

"Eh … I-Iya …"

* * *

Kami akhirnya sampai di bioskop. Karena kami sudah punya tiketnya, kami tidak perlu mengantri. Kami segera memasuki ruang 10, sesuai dengan yang tertera di tiket bioskopnya. Kami segera mengambil bangku tengah.

"_Ano_ … Gakupo … Ini filmnya tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"_Action_, kalau tidak salah ..." jawabnya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang-orang lain berdatangan. Sebentar lagi, filmnya dimulai. Aku melirik ke arah Gakupo. Dia tampak berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya … Ada sesuatu yang salah?

"Gakupo? Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menyenggolnya. Dia menoleh, dan dia tampak takut memandangku …

"_Doushita_? Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanyaku ulang.

" … _Ano_ …"

"Bilang saja, gapapa kok."

" … Serius?"

"Iya, serius."

" … Sebetulnya … Sepertinya aku salah memesan tiket. Yang kita lihat bukanlah film _action_. Tapi …"

Aku menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Gakupo.

" … Film horror."

Aku langsung melongo. Baru saja mau berteriak 'APA?!', namun tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan ini sudah dimatikan. Aku mengurungkan niatku dan hanya bisa diam …

* * *

Awalnya sih, semua baik-baik saja. Jika hantunya muncul, aku akan menutupi mukaku dengan tanganku atau tasku. Tapi … tiba-tiba … Hantunya muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan semua penonton! Refleks, aku segera memeluk Gakupo dengan tak sadar.

"Luka-chan? _D_-_Daijobu_?" katanya dengan kaget.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan menutup mataku. Gakupo membelai rambutku perlahan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku … Mukaku memerah. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Entah karena hantunya … Atau malah karena Gakupo?

"_Ne_, Luka-chan, hantunya sudah pergi lho?" ucap Gakupo sambil menunjuk layar bioskopnya. Aku menoleh ke arah sana.

Benar. Hantunya sudah hilang. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

"_G_-_Gomen_. I-Itu tadi, a-aku kaget." kataku dengan muka bersemu merah.

"_Daijobu_ _ne_!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Akhirnya filmnya selesai. Aku dan Gakupo segera keluar dari ruangan bioskop itu. Kami melangkah keluar gedung bioskop itu. Gakupo melangkah ke … Lho? Kok bukan jalan pulang?

"Gakupo? Kok kita nggak pulang?" tanyaku. Dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ng … Aku ingin meminta maaf karena hal tadi …"

"Eh? Tak usah repot-repot!"

"Ayolah …"

"Sudahlah … Lupakan saja tadi …"

"Kumohon …"

Aku terdiam. Rasanya nggak enak juga menolak tawarannya …

"Hhh, baiklah …"

Gakupo tersenyum senang mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian kami melangkah lagi.

* * *

"Nah, kita sampai. Ayo masuk!" ajak Gakupo. Aku melihat papan nama tokonya. _Celly's Cake Shop_.

Kami masuk ke dalam toko itu. Gakupo mengajakku duduk di sebuah meja. Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan daftar menu.

"Aku pesan cherry-choco cake satu, dan cappuccino hangat satu ya." kata Gakupo. Sang pelayan segera mencatat pesanan Gakupo. Sementara aku, bengong harus apa …

"Luka-chan? Pesan saja. Aku yang traktir kok." kata Gakupo padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Aku bawa uang kok! Aku bayar sendiri saja …"

"Ayolah …"

"Apa aku nggak merepotkanmu?"

"Nggak kok. Pesan saja."

Aku segera membuka buku menu.

"Ng … Aku pesan orange cheesecake dan melon float saja." kataku. Si pelayan langsung mencatat pesananku dan pergi ke dapur.

Aku melihat keadaan sekeliling. Toko kue ini lumayan ramai. Kesannya … Mewah lagi … Aku jadi merasa merepotkan Gakupo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesananku dan pesanan Gakupo datang. Aku segera menyendok cheesecake-ku.

"_O_-_Oishiii_!" kataku. Semua orang melihat ke arahku. Mukaku merah padam. Aku jadi lupa diri saking enaknya _cake_ yang kumakan. Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil memandangku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, cake kami sudah habis.

"Luka-chan, mau pesan lagi? Nggak merepotkan kok."

"Eh? B-Baiklah …"

* * *

Akhirnya, kami pulang. Kami melangkah pulang sambil berbincang-bincang. Akhirnya, sampai juga di depan rumahku …

"_Ne_, Gakupo, _arigato_ ya untuk hari ini! Orange cheesecake dan berry-choco marshmellow _cake_-nya enak sekali. Dan terima kasih juga untuk kiwi cream _cake_ ini!" kataku sambil mengangkat bungkusan kecil. Yup, bahkan Gakupo membungkuskanku _cake_ lagi …

"Doumo! Untunglah kau menyukai _cake_-nya … Ah, aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Besok bisa tidak menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku mau mencari bahan-bahan …"

"Hng, oke! Kukabari lewat mail ya! _Jaa ne_, Luka-chan!" kata Gakupo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Jaa_!" ucapku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

Ah … Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan untukku …

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun jam 7 pagi. Itu karena tadi malam aku sudah memasang alarm pada jam bekerku. Aku segera mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai atasan warna oranye, rompi warna kuning, celana pendek selutut warna coklat, sepatu _kets_ warna kuning, dan jam tangan warna oranye. Aku mengurai rambutku dan memberinya topi jerami. Setelah itu, aku memasak _ramen_ untuk sarapan.

.

.

Saat sedang menyeruput kuah _ramen_, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mail masuk. Aku segera membuka _handphone_-ku. Ternyata, mail dari Gakupo …

* * *

**To : Luka_04**

**From : Gaku08**

**Subject : **_**Gomen ne**_** …**

**Luka-chan, **_**gomen**__**ne**_**, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke toko buku hari ini. Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan mendadak yang penting. Kau bisa ke toko buku sendiri? Atau mungkin lain hari? **_**Gomen**__**ne**_**, **_**hontou**__**gomenasai**_** …**

* * *

Aku agak kecewa saat membaca mail dari Gakupo. Tapi, aku segera mengetik balasan untuknya.

* * *

**To : Gaku08**

**From : Luka_04**

**Subject : Re : **_**Gomen**__**ne**_** …**

**Hng, nggak apa-apa kok! **_**Daijobu**_**! Tak usah merasa bersalah begitu … Hari ini saja, aku akan sendirian ke sana. Soalnya aku butuh bahannya hari ini. **_**Daijobu**_**, aku akan berhati-hati. **_**Jaa~**_

* * *

Aku segera mengirimkan mail-ku kepada Gakupo, lalu menutup _handphone_-ku. Aku membereskan mangkuk _ramen_-ku, kemudian menggait tas warna coklat-ku dan berjalan keluar rumah.

.

.

Saat sampai di toko buku, aku segera mencari buku referensi untuk komikku. Aku juga membeli tinta, _pen_, ujung pena, _tone_, dan buku komik. Setelah membayar, aku ingin membeli CD baru. Aku pun masuk ke dalam toko CD, yang berada di sebelah toko buku.

.

.

Aku melihat-lihat CD yang ada.

'_Wah … CD Jazz atau Ballad ya?_' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku masih mencari CD lain yang bagus. Saat hampir memutuskan ingin membeli CD yang mana, aku melihat 2 orang masuk ke toko. Seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku mengenal siapa anak laki-laki itu. Gakupo.

Dia sedang bersama seorang anak perempuan berambut pink, tapi lebih panjang dariku. Anak itu tampak menenteng beberapa plastik. Sepertinya mereka habis berbelanja. Gakupo tampak kelihatan senang bersama anak itu …

Gakupo menyadari keberadaanku. Dia melambai kepadaku. Gakupo dan anak itu datang menghampiriku.

"Eh … Luka-chan … Hai!" sapa Gakupo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa dia?" tanya anak itu kepada Gakupo.

"Ng … Namanya Luka. Dia … sahabatku." jawab Gakupo dengan senyuman lebarnya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Aku menaruh kembali CD yang tadi kupegang ke tempatnya.

"Ah, Luka-chan, perkenalkan, dia ini- …"

"Wah. Kau tampak senang sama pacarmu eh? Barusan kencan ya? Maaf aku mengganggu kalian berdua. Aku harus pergi dulu. _Jaa_." kataku cepat sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku segera berlari cepat menuju rumah, tidak mempedulikan Gakupo yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, aku segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Aku menaruh barang belanjaanku di atas tempat tidur. Aku menghempaskan diriku, dan aku … menangis. Aku tidak tahan melihat Gakupo bersama perempuan lain. Apalagi dia tampak bahagia dengan anak itu. Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku hanya tidak dapat menahan ego-ku. Yap. Semuanya jelas. Karena aku … menyukai Gakupo.

Aku tidak mengetahui apa alasan Gakupo untuk tidak mengenalkan anak itu langsung kepadaku. Jika dia ada urusan, mengapa tidak mengenalkan anak itu kepadaku terlebih dahulu? Barangkali, aku tidak akan merasa kecewa seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, berbagai pikiran terlintas di kepalaku.

Karena aku hanyalah sahabat Gakupo, tidak lebih?

Mungkin aku menyukainya, tapi… bagaimana dengan dia?

Barangkali … dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan suka kepadaku?

Apakah hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan kami dekat dan lebih dari 'sahabat'?

Aku menangis makin keras sambil memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ pemberiannya dulu.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

"Gakuko, gomen, aku …"

"_Daijobu_. Susul saja dia."

Aku segera berlari menuju rumahku terlebih dahulu. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku berhenti.

'_Tunggu. Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil …_' gumamku. Aku segera menelepon Luka-chan.

.

.

**Luka's POV**

_Moshimo kimi ga inaku natte shimattara …_

_Tatoeba neko ya imomushi ni natte shimattara …_

_Handphone_-ku berbunyi. Aku melihat siapa yang meneleponku. Gakupo. Aku tidak mengangkatnya. Setelah itu, aku segera mematikan handphone-ku. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu … oleh siapapun.

.

.

**Gakupo's POV**

Luka-chan tidak menjawab panggilan teleponku. Aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Kali ini handphone-nya tidak aktif. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan segera mengetik mail untuknya.

* * *

**To : Luka_04**

**From : Gaku08**

**Subject : **_**Gomenasai**_**. **_**Hontou gomenasai**_**.**

**Luka-chan, **_**gomen ne**_**, mungkin memang aku yang salah. Aku tidak mengenalkan dia terlebih dahulu kepadamu, dan aku tiba-tiba membatalkan urusan kita. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.**

**Dia itu Gakuko. Dia sama sekali bukan pacarku. Dia saudara sepupuku. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, dia tiba-tiba datang di rumahku dan menginap selama sehari, karena orang tuanya ada urusan. Dan kaa-sanku meneleponku agar aku menemani dia hari ini. **_**Gomen ne**_**, aku tidak mengenalkan dia sebelumnya kepadamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal …**

* * *

Aku segera mengirim mail itu. Lalu menjemput Gakuko kembali ke toko CD tadi.

* * *

Author : Fyuh … Chapter 5 selesai juga … Tapi bagi para readers yang mungkin agak keberatan dengan bagian 'mail' yang buanyaak sekali, saya minta maaf ya *bows*

Gumiya : Yah … Karena 2 tokoh utama sedang tidak bisa diganggu, saya akan menggantikan mere-

Kaito : *nebeng* Hai minna~! Saya akan menggantikan Gakupo~! Lama tak berjumpa ya~

*Gumiya menjitak Kaito berkali-kali* *Gumi nyorak2in Gumiya* *Meiko nyorak2in Kaito* *Author lewat sambil jualan kacang goreng(?)*

Piko : Hhh … Rusuh kan … ^^". Ya sudahlah. Saya saja. Minna-san, mohon review-nya ya! *bows*


	6. Yuuki Dasanakya

Disclaimer : Vocaloid, isn't mine _ne_~. But, this fanfict is mine! So, enjoy reading it ^^

Warning : OOC, OOT, typo dan semi-typo, alurnya kecepetan, gak nyambung dan gak gak jelas, aneh, salah bahasa(?), dan semua kawan-kawan serta kerabatnya~ (?)

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance, Humor (?)

* * *

Author : Aloha~ … Kembali pada Matteru chapter 6~. Maaf update lama, habis mudik ;w;

Gumiya : Thor … Anda … _Amazing_ sekali … Sekali update 2 chapter OAO"

Author : Iya dong, siapa dulu, muahaha! *pasang kacamata hitam* *le feel like a boss* (?)

Gumiya : *facepalm* Hah … Dasar … Baiklah, se-

*Gumi tiba-tiba muncul*

Gumi & Gumiya : Selamat membaca minna~

Author : Huatchiing … ~

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Tanpa sadar, aku ketiduran karena capek menangis. Aku bangun dan melihat jam dinding di kamarku. Jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 04.00 sore.

'_Oh bagus. Aku ketiduran 2 jam. Aku menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mengerjakan komikku!_' dengusku kesal.

Aku segera mengeluarkan belanjaanku dari plastik. Aku menarik kursi meja belajarku, dan siap-siap mengarsir halaman komik. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasa harus meminta saran dari editorku. Aku menyalakan _handphone_-ku. Aku melihat ada sebuah mail. Dari Gakupo.

'_Apakah aku harus membukanya? Buka … Tidak … Buka … Tidak … Ah, sudahlah, buka saja!_' pikirku. Aku langsung membuka dan membacanya. Setelah selesai membaca mail-nya, aku segera berlari ke bawah dan keluar rumah. Aku tidak mempedulikan bunyi perutku. Ya. Aku kan belum makan siang?

.

.

Aku memencet bel rumah Gakupo. Tampak seorang berpakaian _maid_ keluar.

"_Konbanwa_. Mencari siapa, nona?"

"_Konbanwa mo_ … E-_Etto_, namaku Luka. Aku mencari temanku, Gakupo. Apa dia ada di rumah?"

"Ah, ternyata Luka-sama. _Ano_ … Gakupo-sama baru saja pergi mengantar Gakuko-sama ke stasiun. Soalnya ternyata Gakuko-sama tidak jadi menginap di sini. Tapi tadi saya sempat mendengar Gakuko-sama mengajak Gakupo-sama menginap di rumahnya … Entahlah, Gakupo-sama menerima tawaran itu atau tidak …"

"Ah, kalau boleh tau, rumah Gakuko di mana?"

"Di Kyoto, Luka-sama."

"Oke, _arigato gozaimashu ne_! _Konbanwa_!" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku kepadanya dan segera berlari. Dia tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tanganku.

* * *

Aku akhirnya sampai di stasiun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Aku segera menuju tempat informasi.

"_Ano_, _konbawa_, bolehkah saya bertanya? Ng, kereta dengan tujuan Kyoto berangkat jam berapa ya?" tanyaku dengan nada agak panik.

"_Konbanwa mo_. Kereta menuju Kyoto … Sebentar … Ada yang berangkat jam 3.50 sore tadi, nona. Ada juga yang berangkat nanti, 7.30." jawab orang di tempat informasi.

"Oh … _Arigato_ …" jawabku.

Dia mengangguk. Aku berjalan keluar dari stasiun dengan langkah gontai. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di tengah kota.

'_Oke, aku bodoh. Pertama, aku salah paham sama Gakupo. Kedua, aku membiarkan dia pergi sebelum aku sempat meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku benar-benar bodoh!_' makiku dalam hati.

"Luka-chan?"

Aku merasa mengenal suara itu. Aku membalikkan badanku. Ah! Gakupo dan Gakuko!

"G-Gakupo? G-Gakuko-san? B-Bukankah kalian …"

"Gakuko mengambil kereta yang jam setengah 8 kok, nee-chan! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan 'san'! Panggil saja Gakuko!" ujar Gakuko sambil tersenyum riang. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"_A_-_Ano_, Gakupo, Gakuko, gomen ya, tadi aku salah paham … Maafkan kesalah pahamanku ya! Aku benar-benar tidak sopan dan tidak berpikiran panjang tadi!" jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Nee-chan, _daijobu_! Kami tidak marah kok!"

"Iya benar, Luka-chan. Kami tidak marah ataupun merasa terganggu … Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba, perutku berbunyi lagi … Mukaku langsung memerah. Gakupo dan Gakuko tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kebetulan, aku juga lapar nih nee-chan! Bagaimana kalau aku kita bertiga makan-makan? Aku yang traktir! Bagaimana? Sekalian merayakan kedatanganku, ayolah~" ajak Gakuko. Aku dan Gakupo hanya bisa menganggukan kepala. Gakuko lalu menggait lengan kami berdua.

* * *

"Aku pesan beef spaghetti, french fries, cream soup, salad, dan large cola float ya!" ucap Gakuko pada si pelayan yang mencatat pesanan kami. Kami memang makan di restoran American Food.

Aku hanya bisa bengong melihat apa saja menu yang dipesan Gakuko. Badannya kecil, mungkin agak lebih kecil dari Gumi. Tapi … Nafsu makannya hebat!

"Aku pesan chicken steak dan cappuccino hangat saja." ujar Gakupo.

"Nee-chan, pesan yang banyak saja! Kan nee-chan lapar?" kata Gakuko kepadaku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Hng … Aku … Fish burger, onion ring, dan cola milkshake." pesanku. Si pelayan mencatat semua pesanan kami, lalu beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali membawa baki berisi pesanan kami bertiga. Kami segera menikmati makanan yang kami pesan.

* * *

Setelah Gakuko membayar semua makanan kami, kami bertiga keluar dari restoran itu.

"Ah … Akhirnya kenyang … Eh, nee-chan, kata Gakkun, nee-chan seorang komikus ya? Aku sangat mengagumi seorang komikus! Aku jadi ingat, sebelum menjadi model, cita-citaku adalah men- AH! K-Keceplosan!"

Orang-orang di sekitar kami tiba-tiba menoleh setelah mendengar kata 'model'.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu Gacchan? Gakuko Kanai kan? Si model terkenal dari Kyoto itu?!"

"Ah, benar! Kenapa dia ke Tokyo?"

"Kyaa~! Dia lebih mungil daripada di majalah ini! Di majalah ini dia tampak dewasa!"

"Gawat … Ketahuan kan …" kata Gakupo lirih. Dia menarik tanganku dan tangan Gakuko, lalu bersembunyi dari kejaran para _fans_ Gakuko.

"Hhh … Sepertinya keadaan sudah aman … Bagaimana kalau kalian ke rumahku? Gakuko mau melihat dan membantu pekerjaanku?" tawarku. Gakuko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. Kami kemudian melangkah dengan cepat menuju rumahku.

* * *

"Wah, rumah nee-chan rapi dan luas ya …" ucap Gakuko setelah kami bertiga masuk ke rumahku.

"Selamat datang ya, anggap saja rumah sendiri! Ah, tunggu sebentar ya! Aku akan mengambil peralatan membuat komikku dan membuatkan cemilan untuk kita bertiga. Tunggu ya!" ucapku. Gakuko dan Gakupo mengangguk dan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Aku segera mengambil peralatan membuat komikku di kamar, dan membawanya turun. Kemudian aku menuju ke dapur untuk membuat camilan.

.

.

**Gakuko's POV**

"Gakkun. Luka-nee benar-benar manis ya?" godaku pada Gakupo. Mukanya memerah mendengar ucapanku.

"A-Apaan sih!"

"Ahaha~ … Kau menyukainya kan~?"

"T-Tidak usah menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Jawablah. Atau kripik terong oleh-olehku tidak jadi kuberi- …"

"Oke. Aku mengaku. Iya. Sudaah, berhentilah menggodaku, Gakuko!"

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban sepupuku itu. Aku kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah … Aku akan membantu Luka-nee membawakan bawaannya dulu ya!" kataku sambil melesat ke dapur rumah Luka-nee. Aku … tidak tahan lagi …

.

.

"Luka-nee, boleh aku membantu- ah! Itu apa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk makanan yang dibuat oleh Luka-nee.

"Eh, ini … Pizza mini, dan kiwi float …" jawabnya sambil menaruh cemilan buatannya ke baki.

"Boleh aku membantumu membawakan barang? Bagaimana jika baki itu saja?"

"Ah? Benarkah? _Arigato_! Kalau begitu aku yang membawa alat-alat komiknya ya!"

Aku mengangguk dan menerima baki itu, dan membawanya ke ruangan tadi. Sementara Luka-nee, dia mengikutiku dengan membawa peralatan komiknya.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Sekarang, aku sedang sibuk menempelkan tone. Gakuko mengarsir, dan Gakupo menghapus bekas-bekas pensil. Aku menengok pekerjaan mereka.

"Wah! Arsiranmu bagus sekali, Gakuko! Hapusanmu juga rapi, Gakupo!" pujiku pada mereka berdua. Mereka hanya cengengesan.

"Yah, kami berdua memang menyukai komik _ne_~! Dulu, cita-cita kami berdua adalah menjadi komikus!"

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Gakupo tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Gakuko. Raut mukanya kelihatan agak … Sedih? Ah, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja …

"Kita istirahat dulu yuk!" kataku sambil mengambil kiwi float milikku dan meneguknya. Gakuko mengangguk, lalu menggigit mini pizza buatanku. Gakupo juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gakuko.

"_O_-_Oishi_! Enak sekali! Kau berpendapat demikian juga, Gakkun?"

Gakupo menoleh. Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huft … _Yokatta_ … Soalnya masakanku kalah enak dengan masakan Gumiya …"

"Eh? Gumiya? Siapa dia, nee-chan?"

"Dia adik laki-lakiku."

"Eh? Kok dia nggak kelihatan? Pergi ya?"

"Iya. Dia dan murid-murid kelas I lainnya pergi berdarmawisata ke Hokkaido sejak kemarin. Mereka akan pulang besok."

"Ah … Makanya Gumi-chan nggak ada …"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu kami melanjutkan pembicaraan kami.

.

.

Aku melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Pukul 7 malam.

"Sudah jam 7 malam ya? Berarti sudah waktunya aku harus ke stasiun jika tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta …" ucap Gakuko lirih. Dia sepertinya masih ingin berada di sini …

"Ah, bolehkah aku ikut mengantarkanmu?" tawarku.

"Tentu saja boleh! Aku akan sangat senang!"

Akhirnya kami membereskan ruang tamu, dan pergi ke stasiun.

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai di stasiun. Kereta tujuan Kyoto sudah ada di jalurnya.

"_Ne_, Gakkun, Luka-nee, aku berterima kasih atas hari ini ya! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Aku sangat menikmati hari ini! _Arigato_ ya!" ucap Gakuko sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ah … _Doumo_ …" sahutku.

"_Kereta dengan tujuan Kyoto pukul 07.30 akan segera berangkat. Para penumpang yang akan menaiki kereta ini, mohon segera masuk ke dalam kereta. Terima kasih."_

"Ah … Keretanya sudah mau berangkat … Gakkun, Luka-nee, jaga diri kalian ya! Aku akan merindukan kalian! Kapan-kapan, mampir ke Kyoto ya! Aku akan menunggu kalian! Gakkun, titip Luka-nee ya~" goda Gakuko.

"A-Apaan sih!" seru Gakupo. Mukanya tampak memerah.

"Oke, aku masuk dulu ya. Jaa ne …" ucap Gakuko dengan lirih sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya. Entahlah, senyumannya barusan itu … Seperti agak terpaksa? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Kereta yang dinaiki Gakuko pun mulai berjalan. Gakupo kemudian mengajakku pulang.

* * *

**Gakuko's POV**

Kereta yang kutumpangi mulai berjalan. Aku segera duduk di bangkuku. Aku kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto diriku dan Gakupo. Foto ini kami buat di foto stiker, saat tadi aku berjalan-jalan dengannya.

Sebetulnya, alasanku ke sini, hanyalah untuk melihatnya … Tiba-tiba, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku dan membasahi foto itu.

"_Sayonara_, Gakkun. Cinta pertamaku ... Semoga kau bahagia …"

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Tidak terasa, sudah 10 hari sejak kedatangan Gakuko ke sini. Aku sudah masuk seperti biasa. Besok, seluruh murid kelas II akan berdarmawisata ke Hiroshima. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak kemarin. Hari ini, aku pulang sendirian, karena Gakupo ada latihan kendo, dan Gumiya juga ada latihan basket. Aku berjalan pelan menuju pagar sekolah. Ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku di sana. Gumi?

"Hai, Luka-senpai!" sapanya kepadaku.

"Ah, Gumi-chan! Lama tidak bertemu ya … Mau pulang bareng aku?" tawarku.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang.

Saat hampir sampai di rumah kami …

"_Ano_, Gumi-chan, mau tidak main ke rumahku?" tanyaku.

"Wah, kebetulan, aku juga mau berkata begitu. Tapi aku ganti baju dulu di rumah ya, Luka-senpai."

"Oke. Kutunggu di rumahku ya, Gumi-chan!"

.

.

Aku masuk ke rumah dan segera mengganti seragamku. Aku mengganti seragamku dengan atasan warna merah dengan manik-manik perak membentuk hati, dan celana pendek berwarna coklat. Aku juga memakai gelang manik-manik warna merah di tangan kanan dan jepit berwarna coklat. Aku turun ke dapur dan membuat muffin dan jus untuk aku dan Gumi. Setelah selesai, aku membawa baki berisi makanan buatanku ke ruang tengah. Di saat yang bersamaan, bel rumah berbunyi. Aku bergegas membukanya, dan tentu saja yang datang Gumi. Ia sudah mengganti seragamnya. Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk dan mengajaknya ke ruang tengah.

Kami berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah. Aku menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, apakah orang tuamu selalu di rumah?"

"Ng … Tou-sanku seorang dokter kan? Dia sedang melanjutkan kuliah di Australia sekalian menjalankan perusahaan warisan orang tuanya di sana. Sementara kaa-san … Dia adalah pemain biola yang terkenal. Dia sering mengadakan konser di luar negeri. Sekarang, dia sedang di Paris …"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu mengambil sebuah muffin coklat. Gumi meneguk jus wortelnya.

"_Ne_ … Luka-senpai … Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Eh? Silahkan saja."

"Ng … bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Gaku-nii?"

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Muffin coklat yang sedang kumakan, mendadak menyangkut di kerongkonganku. Aku segera mengambil jus _strawberry_-ku, dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah. Mukaku memerah.

"Hng … Hhh … I-Itu …"

"Ayolah, Luka-senpai ... Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku suka pada siapa, bukan?"

Aku menelan ludah. Duh …

"Hng, ngg, hhh … B-Baiklah. S-Sebetulnya, a-aku, m-menyukainya, G-Gumi-chan."

Dia tersenyum simpul mendengar jawabanku.

"Sudah kuduga … Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya, Luka-senpai?"

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan Gumi barusan. Itu … Terdengar gila.

"T-Tentu saja aku t-tidak dapat melakukannya!" jawabku dengan muka yang memerah. Aku segera menutupi mukaku dengan bantal.

"Ayolah … Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Apa senpai tidak takut kehilangan nii-chanku? Dia banyak yang naksir kan? Gakuko saja suka dia."

Aku kaget mendengar pernyataan Gumi barusan. GAKUKO? MENYUKAI GAKUPO? (Luka: Njir, thor, gausah di-caps juga ==)

"A-Apa? Gakuko … menyukai Gakupo?"

Gumi menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, dia mulai bercerita kepadaku, bahwa Gakuko yang pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada Gumi. Tapi, Gumi tau, bahwa perasaan dan perhatian Gakupo kepada Gakuko hanya sebagai sebatas saudara. Tidak lebih. Makanya, Gumi hanya bisa menyemangati Gakuko dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia takut menyakiti Gakuko jika mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Gakuko.

"Nah … Makanya … Jika senpai menyukai nii-chan … Nyatakan perasaan senpai kepadanya sebelum terlambat."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Perkataan Gumi ada benarnya juga …

"Ah, sebentar lagi kan tanggal 14 Februari? Hari Valentine kan? Dan pada saat itu, kalian juga akan pulang dari Hiroshima. Kenapa pada hari itu tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Aku juga bisa membantumu membuat coklat untuknya sekarang juga~!"

Aku kaget dan mukaku memerah mendengar kata-kata Gumi-chan. Tiba-tiba, aku mendapat sebuah ide.

"B-Boleh juga. Tapi, ada syaratnya. Pada hari itu … Kau harus mengajak Gumiya kencan dan menyatakan perasaanmu juga kepadanya. Bagaimana? Adil kan?" tantangku.

.

.

**Gumi's POV**

Aku benar-benar kaget mendengar tantangan Luka-senpai barusan. Menyatakan perasaanku … Kepada Gumiya-kun? Uuh … Mukaku pasti memerah sekarang. Tapi, jika aku menolak, ini tidak akan adil bagi Luka-senpai. Ya. Aku harus melakukannya ...

"Baiklah. Aku menerima tantanganmu, Luka-senpai." jawabku dengan muka yang mungkin sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Janji?" katanya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." jawabku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingku.

Dia tersenyum senang mendengar ucapanku.

"Huft … Baiklah … Gumi-chan, ayo kita membuat coklat untuk Valentine Day nanti. Aku punya bahan-bahannya di dapur." ajaknya kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju dapur.

'_Kami-sama … Semoga Valentine Day nanti menjadi hari yang baik untukku dan untuk Luka-senpai …_' ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

Author : Hah … Akhirnya selesai … Gak sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya nih~ =v=

*Luka sama Gumi _blushing_ dan diam saja* *Gakupo sama Gumiya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung* *Author hanya diam ngelihatin mereka berempat*

Miki : Hng … Pada sibuk semua ya ^^"

Piko : Iya nih, Miki-chan. Kita aja ya yang ngucapin kata penutupnya?

Miki : *nods* Oke!

Piko & Miki : _Arigato_ telah membaca chapter 6~! Mind to review? ^^


	7. Oshiawaseni!

Disclaimer : _Vocaloid isn't mine. It's Yamaha's and others company's. So, that's all_ (?) #keminggris

Warning : Seperti biasa, saya list ya. OOC, OOT, typo dan si _twin_-nya, semi-typo, alur gajelas, gak nyambung, dan kawan serta sohib mereka semua yang lain (?) #shot

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance, Humor (?)

* * *

Author : Yosha … Akhirnya chapter 7~ XD

Gumiya : Author lumayan cepet juga ya … ==)/

Author : Iyalah, kan author kece B) #shot

Kaito : *tiba-tiba muncul* Kecean juga saya :9

Author : Pus … Nurut yak sama Author~ *lempar aisu kim(?) ke arahnya*

Kaito : *kitten eyes* Nyan! Nyan! *nurut dan makan es krimnya*

*Kaito langsung berubah jadi _neko_(?)* *Author bangga dan nepuk-nepuk kepalanya*

Gumiya : *fespalem(?)* Baiklah … Selamat membaca ya minna …

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Hari ini, aku dan anak-anak kelas II lainnya berangkat ke Hiroshima. Semua barang yang sudah kusiapkan kubawa semua, termasuk coklat untuk Gakupo untuk tanggal 14 nanti. Aku sudah memantapkan hati. Ya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.

Aku memakai ranselku dan menggeret koper kecilku. Di luar, sudah ada Gakupo yang menungguku. Kami lalu berangkat berdua menuju stasiun.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di stasiun. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, pihak sekolah sudah memesankan tiket kereta pulang-pergi untuk para anak kelas II yang mengikuti darmawisata ini. Jadi, kami tinggal berjalan saja menuju bagian kereta yang ke Hiroshima. Aku dan Gakupo memasuki keretanya. Di sana, sudah ada lumayan banyak murid kelas II. Tempat duduk keretanya dibagi menjadi 4 murid, dan itu berhadapan (jadi 2 kursi yang berhadapan dengan 2 kursi lagi). Aku melihat tempat duduk yang ditempati Miki dan Piko masih kosong. Aku mengajak Gakupo duduk di sana.

"Hai Miki, Piko! Aku dan Gakupo boleh duduk sini kan?"

"Eh, Luka! Tentu saja! Aku dan Piko menunggumu sejak tadi. Ayo sini!"

Aku segera duduk di samping Miki dan Gakupo duduk di samping Piko. Kami lalu berbincang-bincang. 30 menit kemudian, kereta yang kami tumpangi berangkat menuju Hiroshima.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, kami sampai juga di Hiroshima. Aku dan semua anak kelas II lainnya membawa barang bawaan kami keluar dari kereta. Kiyo-sensei, Leon-sensei, Ann-sensei, dan Kaiko-sensei memandu semua anak kelas II menuju hotel. Kami naik bus setelah keluar dari stasiun. Setelah 10 menit perjalanan, kami sampai juga di hotel.

.

.

Aku dan teman-teman sekamarku mencari kamar nomor 11. Di sini, aku sekamar dengan Miki, Meiko, dan Miku. Setelah menemukannya, kami berempat memasuki kamar itu. Kami memasukkan baju kami di lemari yang disediakan dan kami berunding. Aku akan tidur dengan Miki, sementara Miku dengan Meiko. Kami sepakat dengan keputusan itu.

Tok tok …

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kami diketuk oleh seseorang. Miku membuka pintunya. Ternyata Kaiko-sensei, guru kelas II-A.

"Anak-anak, waktunya makan siang. Setelah itu, kita akan mengunjungi monumen sejarah Hiroshima. Segera turun ke ruang makan ya." ujar Kaiko-sensei.

"Baik sensei!" jawab kami berempat serempak.

.

.

Setelah makan dengan kare, anak-anak kelas II memasuki bus pesanan sekolah yang telah tersedia di halaman hotel yang luas. Ada 4 bus. Masing-masing bus untuk kelas yang berbeda. Aku dan keempat sahabatku segera masuk ke bus berlabel 'II-B'. Aku duduk di samping Miki. Tak beberapa lama, bus mulai melaju menuju monumen kenangan bom atom Hiroshima.

* * *

Setelah sampai, kami semua turun dari bus. Para guru memandu kami dan menjelaskan sejarah bom atom Hiroshima. Kami berkeliling di monumen kenangan ini. Setelah beberapa menit, para guru membagikan kertas lipat kepada para ketua kelas. Kami disuruh membuat _origami_ untuk mendoakan para korban bom atom Hiroshima tersebut. Aku dan teman-teman segera mencari tempat yang teduh.

"Luka, ayo pilih salah satu kertas lipatnya." kata Merli sambil memegang berbagai macam kertas lipat yang dibagikan oleh Kiyo-sensei. Ya, dia adalah kakak Aoki (teman sekelas Gumiya), yang merupakan ketua kelas II-B.

"Ng … Ini saja." kataku sambil memilih kertas lipat warna ungu dengan motif terong yang kecil-kecil. Aku memilih kertas lipat ini karena kertas ini ... kesannya 'Gakupo sekali' …

Aku segera bergabung bersama teman-temanku di bawah pohon. Setelah selesai membuat _origami_, kami menaruhnya di bawah sebuah patung di monumen ini. Setelah itu, para guru memberi kami waktu bebas untuk berjalan-jalan, dan bus akan menjemput kami pukul 4 sore. Aku, Miki, Miku, dan Meiko pun berjalan-jalan.

Akhirnya, malam pun tiba. Aku dan keempat temanku sudah bergantian mandi setelah makan malam. Kami berempat duduk melingkar di karpet. Kami memutuskan bermain _Truth or Dare_.

Meiko memutar _bolpoint_ yang digunakan untuk menentukan giliran menjawab. _Bolpoint_ itu berhenti ke arah Miki.

"Miki-chan~ … Truth or dare?" tanya Meiko dengan nada menggoda.

"Hngh … Truth."

"Baiklah. Apa saja yang kau dan Piko lakukan selama kalian pacaran?"

Muka Miki terlihat merah karena pertanyaan Meiko yang rada' '_ngawur_' dan blak-blakan tersebut.

"Hng … Kami gandengan tangan seperti pasangan lain … Dan ... Yah … Begitulah."

Meiko tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Miki dan kemudian menggelitiki Miki. Aku dan Miku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan terbengong-bengong. Setelah meminta ampun kepada Meiko, Miki segera memutar _bolpoint_. _Bolpoint_ itu mengarah Miku.

"Miku?"

"Dare!" kata Miku dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kamar nomor 15 di lantai atas dan mencari Mikuo-kun."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Kau harus mencium pipinya dan mengatakan bahwa kau menyayanginya."

Muka Miku terlihat merah. Dia hampir tidak mau keluar kamar, sehingga kami bertiga harus menyeretnya. Kami naik ke lantai atas dan Meiko mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 15. Itu adalah kamar Gakupo, Piko, Kaito, dan Mikuo.

Piko membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Eh? Ada apa kalian berempat ke sini?" tanya Piko dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"Piko, panggilkan Mikuo-kun dong!" pinta Miki. Piko menurut dan memanggilkan Mikuo. Mikuo segera keluar dengan handuk di rambutnya. Sepertinya, dia baru selesai mandi.

"Ada apa mencariku?"

Kami bertiga terdiam dan melirik ke arah Miku. Muka Miku memerah dan dia mendekati Mikuo.

"Miku, kau kenapa? Kenapa mukamu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mikuo.

"T-Tidak. M-Mikuo, ngng, a-aku … Menyayangimu." kata Miku sambil mencium pipi Mikuo. Miku langsung berlari ke kamar. Kami bertiga menyusulnya, meninggalkan Mikuo yang mukanya memerah dan Piko yang bengong menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

* * *

Miku; dengan wajahnya yang masih merah, memutar _bolpoint_ dan itu mengarah ke Meiko.

"Aku... truth aja deh."

"Kenapa kau bisa jadian dengan BaKaito itu? Dia kan … Peramai kelas. Meskipun dia kapten klub _volley_ yang selalu dapat juara setiap tahun sih…"

"Karena aku menyukainya sejak kami masih SD. Meskipun dia polos dan agak kekanakan, aku menyukai dia apa adanya. Dan lagipula, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi dia sewaktu kami masih kecil." jawab Meiko dengan polos.

Kami manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Meiko. _Bolpoint_ diputar oleh Meiko, dan berhenti … Ke arahku.

"Aha~ Luka~. Truth? Dare?"

"Truth aja deh …" kataku sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Siapa yang kau sukai sekarang~? Ataukah tetap mencari seseorang yang cocok seperti dulu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Ini …

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ini. Yah … Aku harus jujur bukan?

"Hng … Ng … Aku menyukai teman sekelas kita berempat. Dia berambut ungu. Wakil kepten kendo. _You-know-who_." jawabku dengan muka memerah.

Miki, Meiko, dan Miku langsung berteriak menggodaku setelah mendengar jawabanku. Untungnya, Ann-sensei mengetuk pintu kamar kami dan memerintahkan kami untuk segera mematikan lampu kamar dan tidur. Hah … Untunglah!

* * *

Akhirnya, tanggal 14 tiba juga. Hari ini, kami semua akan pergi ke kuil dan mencari oleh-oleh, lalu pulang. Huft, ini hari penentuan bagiku.

'_Bagaimana keadaan Gumi-chan ya?_' gumamku sambil menggosok gigiku.

**Gumiya's POV**

Kemarin malam, aku mendapat mail dari Gumi. Mukaku langsung memerah saat membaca ini sekaligus lonjak-lonjak senang. Len; yang sedang bermain di rumahku, melihatku dengan tatapan bingung karena kelakuanku.

* * *

**To : 12_Gumiya**

**From : Gumi36**

**Subject : Gumiya-kun!**

_**Ne**_**, Gumiya-kun, maaf mengganggumu. Besok, maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke taman hiburan **_**Fantasia**_**? Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Arigato …**

* * *

Tentu saja aku menerima ajakannya! Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini! Lagipula, hari ini Valentine Day bukan?

.

.

Aku telah menunggu di depan rumah Gumi. Aku mengenakan kemeja warna putih, rompi warna coklat, dan celana panjang warna hitam. Aku memencet bel rumahnya. Gumi pun keluar. Dia … tampak … sangat manis.

"_Ohayou_ Gumiya-kun!"

"_O_-_Ohayou_ G-Gumi-chan. Kau cocok memakai baju itu. Jadi tampak … manis."

Mukanya memerah dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Nah, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku menggandeng tangannya. Dia kaget … Tapi dia diam saja dengan muka merah.

Kami akhirnya sampai di Fantasia. Setelah membayar tiket masuk, kami mencoba semua wahana yang ada. Roller coaster, rumah kaca, dan lain-lain.

"Gumi-chan, kita ke rumah hantu yuk?"

"E-Eh?"

"Ayo!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Gumi.

.

.

**Gumi's POV**

Gumiya-kun mengajakku ke rumah hantu. Sekarang, giliran kami masuk. Duh … Aku tak mungkin bilang padanya … Bahwa aku sangat takut kepada hantu, bukan? Setiap aku ke sini bersama Ring, Rin, Gakuko, maupun Gaku-nii, aku selalu menolak bila diajak ke rumah hantu. Duh …

Kami masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Di sini gelap, bau, dan pengap. Aku hanya menggandeng tangan Gumiya-kun dengan takut.

Aku selalu terkejut dengan hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Duh … Aku benar-benar payah dan cengeng ya? Apakah Gumiya-kun akan menyukai orang sepertiku?

Tiba-tiba, hantu dengan rambut panjang, baju warna putih dengan bercak darah (yang pasti buatan), dan wajah menyeringai muncul mengagetkanku. Sontak, aku berteriak kaget dan menangis.

"G-Gumi-chan?" ucap Gumiya-kun panik.

Uh ... Sial ... Kenapa, aku harus tampak selemah ini di hadapannya?

Dia kemudian menggandeng tanganku erat dan kami berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia mengajakku duduk di sebuah bangku, dan kemudian … Dia memelukku ... erat.

"Gumi-chan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau ternyata kau takut hantu. Aku menyesal mengajakmu ke sana. Maafkan aku."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Dia menghapus air mataku. Setelah aku tenang, dia mengajakku makan di cafe.

* * *

Kami sudah selesai makan.

"Gumiya-kun, kita naik itu yuk." kataku sambil menunjuk bianglala. Gumiya-kun menanggukan kepalanya. Kami kemudian mengantri, dan beberapa menit kemudian, giliran kami tiba. Gumiya-kun duduk dan aku duduk di sampingnya. Bianglala-nya mulai berjalan.

Gumiya-kun bertopang dagu dengan pandangan mengarah ke jendela bianglala. Sepertinya dia melihat pemandangan Fantasia. Aku mengeluarkan bungkusan berpita oranye. Itu adalah coklat berisi kacang yang kubuat beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Luka-senpai.

"G-Gumiya-kun!" panggilku.

Dia menoleh. Aku menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepadanya.

"_A_-_Arigato_ … Coklat Valentine?"

"I-Iya. Aku membuatnya untukmu."

" … "

"_N_-_Ne_, G-Gumiya-kun, a-aku menyukaimu. M-Maukah kau m-menjadi p-pacarku?"

Dia diam, kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"_Yare … yare …_ Gumi-chan … Bukankah seharusnya cowok yang mengatakan itu?"

Mukaku memerah. Dia kemudian mendekatiku. Kemudian … Dia mencium keningku …

"Kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mukaku makin memerah. Aku mengeluarkan air mata, kemudian memeluknya. Dia balas memelukku dan mengelus rambutku dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

'_Kami-sama, ini … bukan mimpi kan? Arigato …_' ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Kami sudah tiba di kuil. Kami semua mengenakan _kimono_. Aku mengenakan _kimono_ _pink_ bermotif bunga sakura. Kami berdoa di kuil. Setelah selesai, para guru mempersilahkan kami semua untuk berkeliling kuil dan membeli oleh-oleh di pasar tradisional.

Meiko pergi dengan Kaito. Miki diajak Piko. Miku? Tentu saja dengan Mikuo. Tinggalah aku sendirian …

"Luka-chan!"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Gakupo.

"Mau berkeliling kuil bersamaku?" tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, dia menggandeng tanganku.

_Oh Kami-sama …_

.

.

Kami berkeliling kuil. Menulis jimat, mencari oleh-oleh, dan lain-lain.

"Gakupo, kita ke stand ramalan di sana yuk?" kataku sambil menunjuk stand-nya. Dia mengangguk. Kami segera menuju ke sana. Aku menarik ramalan di sana.

Huft! Ramalanku beruntung, begitu juga dengan Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba, aku _handphone_-ku berbunyi. Aku mendapat sebuah mail. Ternyata … Dari Gumi …

* * *

**To : Luka_04**

**From : Gumi36**

**Subject : Luka-senpai!**

**Luka-senpai … Aku diterima oleh Gumiya-kun! Bagaimana dengan keadaan senpai? Berjuang ya senpai!**

* * *

Aku menelan ludah setelah mendapat mail dari Gumi.

'_Duh … Enaknya Gumi-chan …_' seruku dalam hati.

Ah … Aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku sudah berjanji pada Gumi-chan bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Gakupo, begitu pula sebaliknya. Gumi-chan sudah menepati janjinya, masa aku belum?

"Luka-chan, _daijobu_?" tanya Gakupo.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku menggandengnya ke bawah pohon sakura. Bunga sakura pada pohon itu sedang mekar. Indah sekali. Beberapa kelopak bunganya tersebar tertiup angin.

Aku mengeluarkan coklat buatanku. Coklat putih dengan isi berbagai isi selai buah. Ada yang _strawberry_, _blueberry_, _raspberry_, dan lain-lain. Gumi yang memberikan ide untuk membuat coklat ini kepadaku.

Aku memberikan coklat itu kepada Gakupo.

"I-Ini?"

"Coklat, _baka_. Aku membuatnya untukmu."

Mukaku memerah. Aku kemudian menundukkan kepalaku.

"_B_-_Baka_ … A-Aku mau berkata sesuatu."

"A-Apa?"

" … "

" …? "

"A-Aku menyukaimu."

Gakupo tampak kaget mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Dia lalu memelukku erat, dan mengelus rambutku.

"Aku menerima dan membalas perasaanmu, Luka-chan."

Mukaku memerah mendengarnya. Ini … bukan mimpi? Gakupo … juga menyukaiku?

* * *

Akhirnya kami kembali ke Tokyo. Kali ini, kami duduk bersama dengan Kaito dan Meiko, karena Miki dan Piko duduk bersama Miku dan Mikuo. Aku duduk di sebelah Gakupo dan Meiko duduk di sebelah Kaito. Aku menggenggam tangan Gakupo. Tanpa aku sadari, aku dan Gakupo tertidur. Aku bersandar pada bahu Gakupo. Meiko dan Kaito yang melihatnya, langsung memfoto kami berdua dengan kamera milik Meiko …

* * *

Author : Holaa~ Chapter 7 selesai~

Kaito : *sudah balik jadi normal, tapi masih pakai kuping neko sama ekor neko* Wah … Ada 2 pasangan baru ya =w=

*Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, sama Gumiya _blushing_* *lalu mereka ngacir berempat*

Author : Wah wah … Padahal saya mau nagih pajak jadian nih … *elus dagu (?)*

*tiba-tiba Meiko muncul dengan kuping inu dan ekornya (?)*

Meiko : Kai … ? K-Kau …

Kaito : Mei … Kau juga …? Ah sudahlah, ayo kita ucapkan kata penutup!

Meiko & Kaito : Minna-tan~ please review _ne_~ ^w^


	8. Okaerinasai!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukanlah milik saya. Kalau milik saya, kiamat nanti (?) . Tapi fanfict ini murni punya saya lho ._.v

Warning : Akan saya bacakan! Pertama, OOC dan OOT! Kedua, typo dan semi-typo. Ketiga, alur kecepetan dan gak jelas! Keempat, gak nyambung! Kelima, oke stop deh -_-v

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance, Humor (?)

* * *

Author : Hola … Kembali di Matteru chapter 8 … Ini adalah chapter terakhir di sini … :')

All : _NANI_?! _USOOOO_!

Author : *sumpel kuping* Yah … Mau gimana lagi … Udah gini keputusannya … Kan masih ada fict lainnya yang menunggu Author … #lah #mendadakdramatis

All : … *suram semua* *jangkrik dan kacang numpang lewat*

Author : Yah … Pada ngambek sama gondok sama Author semua ==". Yaudah, minna, selamat membaca ya …

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Sudah lama sejak aku dan Gakupo, serta Gumi dan Gumiya, pacaran. Mungkin … Sudah 2 minggu lebih. Atau lebih tepatnya … 16 hari? Yah … Aku memang agak buruk dalam hal mengingat. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku bergegas mandi, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera menuju dapur, seperti biasa. Aku melihat Gumiya sedang menggoreng _tempura_ sambil bersiul-siul. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang bagus?

"_Ohayou_. Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu?" kataku sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Eh? _Ohayou mo_, nee-chan! Ah, tak usah. Kalau nee-chan mau, buat bekal saja!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Setelah melihat bahan yang ada, aku memutuskan untuk membuat _sushi_, dan terong goreng tepung sebagai snack … Yah, kalian tau kan, terongnya untuk siapa?

"Gumiya, kau mau _sushi_ sebagai bekalmu?" tawarku.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ah … Tak usah, nee-chan! Gumi janji akan membawakan bekal buatannya untukku hari ini!" jawab Gumiya dengan riang.

Hhh … Dasar … Sejak jadian sama Gumi, Gumiya yang biasanya _cool_, banyak berubah. Memang sih, sifat _cool_-nya itu masih ada, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia banyak cengengesan dan suka senyum-senyum sendiri! Apalagi … Kalau sudah mendapat mail dari Gumi. Dia bisa loncat-loncat sendiri.

'_Ah … Sudahlah … Asal dia bahagia dan nggak ada masalah dengan Gumi._' pikirku.

Aku memakai celemek, dan membuat sushi dan terong goreng tepung. Aku menaruh sushi di 2 kotak bekal. Di kotak bekal yang satunya, aku menaruh terong gorengnya. Aku kemudian menutup kotak bekal itu sambil tersenyum puas. Setelah itu, aku menikmati sarapan bersama Gumiya.

* * *

Aku akhirnya sampai di kelas. Di depan bangkuku, ada Miki yang sibuk mengajari Piko. Gakupo sudah datang, dan dia tampak sibuk membaca buku catatan matematika.

"_Ohayou_, kalian bertiga." sapaku sambil menaruh tasku di bangkuku dan Gakupo.

"Ah, _ohayou mo_!" sahut mereka bertiga.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka dan melupakan keberadaanku. Wow. Aku dianggap _invisible_ apa ya … ?

(Author : Misi, jebe yak #plak. _I was invisible_ … Uwooowooo~ #ditendangLukahinggakeMars)

"Woi … Kalian sibuk ngapain sih?" dengusku. Aku agak kesal karena _I_-_hate_-kacang. #Inggrisgagal

"Ah … Ini, Piko minta dijelaskan ulang tentang rumus aljabar yang kemarin diterangkan Kiyo-sensei. Hari ini kan akan ada _test_ kecil untuk pelajaran matematika." jawab Miki.

"Kalau aku sih, cuma mengulang baca saja. Kau sudah belajar, Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

" … Jadi kalian dari tadi sibuk melakukan hal ini? Aku … Sebelum mengerjakan komikku, aku pasti sudah mengulang pelajaran yang diajarkan pada hari itu." ucapku santai.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Aku segera mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisku. Tak lama, Kiyoteru-sensei memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu istirahat pun tiba. Aku merentangkan tanganku. Uukh … Meskipun menurutku tidak sulit, tapi mengerjakan 50 soal _test_ uraian matematika dari Kiyo-sensei tetap saja membuatku pegal, baik tubuh maupun pikiran.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Aku mengeluarkan kotak bekalku. Lho kok … Ada 2?

.

.

.

Ah ya. Kan satunya lagi buat Gakupo. #krik #heningberkepanjangan

Aku segera memberikan kotak berwarna ungu tersebut kepada Gakupo.

"Eh? Bekal? Untukku?" katanya dengan wajah heran.

"Yap. Aku membuatnya untukmu."

Gakupo tampak senang menerima bekal dariku. Apalagi, setelah dia membuka bekalnya. Wajahnya tampang sangat senang.

"Luka-chaaan, _arigato_! Ah, terong … Aku benar-benar menyukainya! _Arigato_ ya, Luka-chan!" ucapnya. Dia lalu … mencium tangan kananku …

"_B_-_BAKA_! A-Apaan sih!" kataku dengan muka memerah.

Aku mencubitnya pelan. Yang dicubit hanya cengengesan aja. Uuuuh …

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu pulang tiba. Aku sudah tiba di rumah dan sudah mengganti bajuku. Gakupo dan Gumiya … Ada kegiatan eskul seperti biasa. Gumi? Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya. Tenggat waktu komikku … Juga sudah kuselesaikan. Aku akhirnya menonton TV. Kemudian, aku menonton sebuah acara _talkshow_. Bintang tamunya … Rasanya … Aku kenal?

"_Baiklah … Selamat datang di acara talkshow Girls! Bintang tamu kita hari ini adalah Gakuko Kanai; atau yang biasa kita sebut Gacchan, model terkenal dari Kyoto!"_

Wah … Pantas. Ternyata Gakuko.

Gakuko kemudian diwawancarai tentang kehidupannya, kebiasaannya, dan lain-lainnya. Aku menonton sambil memakan _crackers_ keju.

"_Gakuko, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?"_

Aku menelan ludah. Orang yang disukai Gakuko kan …

"_Yap, ada. Dia orang Kyoto, kelas II. Dia juga model sepertiku."_

Eh? Sudah … Bukan Gakupo? Berarti … Gakuko sudah tau jika aku dan Gakupo …

'_Siapa yang memberitahunya ya?_' ucapku pelan dalam hati.

Aku terus menonton acara TV itu. Setelah habis, aku segera mandi sore.

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi, aku keluar dan mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, kemudian duduk di sofa setelah mengambil sebotol _cola_ dari kulkas.

"_Tadaima_ …"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Gumiya. Ia tampak berkeringat dan masih memakai baju latihan basketnya. Dia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya.

"_Okaerinasai_ … Kau haus? Nih." kataku sambil menyerahkan _cola_ yang baru kuambil. Dia mengangguk, lalu meneguk _cola_ yang kuberikan hingga habis.

"Wah … Beneran haus ternyata …"

"Iya. Habis aku latihan keras dan banyak teriak-teriak mengatur posisi. Habisnya, sebentar lagi ada pertandingan melawan SMP lain."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

"Ya sudah, mandi sana, biar segar."

Gumiya mengangguk. Setelah menaruh tasnya di kamar, dia mengambil handuk dan mandi.

Aku kemudian mengambil _cola_ lagi dari kulkas. Saat mau meneguknya, tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berbunyi. Ternyata ada mail dari Gakupo.

* * *

**To : Luka_04**

**From : Gaku08**

**Subject : Luka-chan!**

**Ne, Luka-chan, besok kau sibuk atau ada urusan tidak? Besok aku ingin mengajakmu kencan di festival **_**Hinamatsuri**_** di dekat sini. Balas ya ^^**

* * *

'_Ah ya … Besok kan tanggal 3 Maret … Hinamatsuri (hari anak perempuan) ya …_' gumamku. Aku segera mengetik balasan untuk mail Gakupo.

* * *

**To : Gaku08**

**From : Luka_04**

**Subject : Re : Luka-chan!**

**Yo! Eh? Besok … Aku nggak ada urusan kok! **_**Hinamatsuri**_** ya … Oke, dimulainya jam berapa?**

* * *

Aku segera mengirim jawabannya. Semenit kemudian, handphone-ku berbunyi lagi.

* * *

**To : Luka_04**

**From : Gaku08**

**Subject : Re : Luka-chan! **

**Hng … Dibukanya sih jam 9. Tapi … Bagaimana jika kita sore saja ke sana? Jam 4 gitu? Soalnya ada kembang api jam 6! Bagaimana?**

* * *

Aku segera membalasnya.

* * *

**To : Gaku08**

**From : Luka_04**

**Subject : Re : Luka-chan! **

**Oh, oke. Besok aku siap jam setengah 4 ya. Sampai ketemu besok~**

* * *

Aku segera menutup handphone-ku dan tersenyum riang, menunggu hari esok. Padahal, aku tidak tahu, bahwa di balik hari esok … Ada sesuatu yang memisahkan aku dan Gakupo … Untuk jangka waktu yang lama …

* * *

Akhirnya, keesokan harinya tiba. Aku telah mengenakan _yukata_ ungu bermotif bunga mawar. Rambutku kukuncir ke atas. Aku juga mengenakan _geta_.

"Hai, _baka_! Nunggu lama?" sapaku pada Gakupo. Dia tampak rapi dengan pakaian _casual_.

"T-Tidak kok. E-Eh? _Y_-_Yukata_?"

"Iya. Anehkah?"

"T-Tidak. Ma… Malah manis kok."

Pipiku memerah. Kemudian, Gakupo menggandengku menuju ke tempat festival tersebut.

Kami akhirnya sampai di festival _Hinamatsuri_. Di sana, banyak sekali orang. Kebanyakan anak perempuan. Tentu saja … Ini kan hari anak perempuan?

Aku dan Gakupo berkeliling festival ini. Kami bermain memancing ikan mas, bermain drum festival, bermain panah, dan lain-lain. Kemudian, kami ke sebuah _stand_ tempat menjual kertas untuk membuat kapal.

Aku membeli selembar kertas dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah kapal kecil. Kemudian, aku menghanyutkan kapal itu di sebuah sungai dekat festival. (Pada _Hinamatsuri_, ada kepercayaaan menghanyutkan kapal kecil untuk harapan agar perempuan itu selalu sehat). Setelah menghanyutkan kapalnya, aku dan Gakupo membeli gulali.

"Ah, kembang apinya sudah mau dimulai!" kataku saat orang-orang mulai berkumpul. Beberapa menit kemudian, kembang api dengan berbagai warna ada di langit.

"_Kirei_ … _Arigato_, Gakupo! Aku dapat melihat ini bersamamu … Aku senang sekali!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, _d_-_doumo_." jawab Gakupo dengan muka memerah. Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ Gakupo berbunyi. Gakupo segera izin kepadaku agar dia pergi tempat yang lebih sepi untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

"_Moshi moshi_, Gakupo di sini."

"_Gaku! Ini ayah!"_

"Ah, ayah. Ada apa?"

" … _Begini. Wakil ayah baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, dan ayah sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan studi kuliah ayah. Ayah harap, besok kau ke Australia untuk menggantikan ayah memimpin perusahaan kita."_

"A-Apa? Hingga berapa lama?!"

"_Kalau bisa … Mungkin 2 sudah membicarakan tentangmu yang akan menggantikan ayah dalam memimpin perusahaan ini, bukan? Nenek juga sudah setuju bahwa kau adalah pewaris selanjutnya."_

"Aku mengerti … Tapi kenapa mendadak?! Bukankah ayah bilang harus menunggu hingga aku lulus?! Bagaimana dengan Gumi?"

"_Gumi akan tetap tinggal di Jepang. Maafkan ayah, Gakupo. Tapi memang sudah itu keputusannya. Ayah juga akan menjadi dokter utama di sebuah rumah sakit di sini. Ayah menunggumu. Jaa."_

" …. Jaa."

Aku menutup _handphone_-ku dengan lesu.

2 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Bagaimana dengan hubunganku dengan Luka?

Apakah dia bersedia menungguku?

Bagaimanakah perasaannya kepadaku 2 tahun nanti?

Apakah akan … tetap sama seperti sekarang?

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Gakupo kembali dengan wajah lesu.

"_Doushita_? Ada masalah?" tanyaku.

Dia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"_Daijobu_. Eh Luka-chan, kita keliling dulu lalu pulang yuk? Aku ada urusan …"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu kami berjalan mengelilingi festival.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku.

"Luka-chan … Besok jam 9 pagi kutunggu di taman dekat sini ya, yang ada sungainya itu. Ada hal penting … yang harus kusampaikan." kata Gakupo pelan.

"Ah, oke. Aku akan ke sana! Oke … Sudah jam setengah 8 malam ya? Aku masuk dulu ya! Oyasumi, Gakupo!" kataku lalu mencium pipi kanan Gakupo. Aku masuk dan langsung berlari ke dalam kamar. Gakupo hanya memandangku dengan muka merah. Dia kemudian berjalan pelan ke rumahnya.

Aku mengganti _yukata_-ku dengan baju biasa. Setelah itu, aku memasang _headphone_ untuk mendengarkan lagu, lalu duduk bersandar di bantal di tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka ikan pemberian Gakupo dulu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah lagu terputar. Lagu … tentang perpisahan.

_If your distance and my distance are so far,_

_I don't care._

_I'll always wait you._

_Yeah, I'm here. I'll always here for you._

_No matter it's sunny or rainy,_

_No matter you're happy and I'm sad,_

_No matter how far,_

_And no matter how long,_

_I'll be waiting for you …_

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tersentuh dan merasa lagu ini mengena di hatiku …

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun pukul 8 pagi, dan langsung mandi. Aku mengenakan kemeja warna putih, dan celana pendek selutut warna hitam dan abu-abu kotak-kotak. Aku memakai topi kupluk yang lebar, dan sepatu kets warna abu-abu tua. Setelah sarapan bersama Gumiya, aku segera berlari menuju taman.

.

.

Di sana, sudah ada Gakupo yang menungguku. Dia tampak sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Wajahnya … tampak lesu?

"Hai Gakupo! Sudah lama nunggu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Dia menoleh.

"Ah … Halo, Luka-chan. Nggak kok …"

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Gakupo?"

Dia memandangku, lalu menarik nafas panjang …

"Sudahlah, ayo, katakan saja." kataku dengan tenang. Padahal, ada berbagai kecemasan di dalam hatiku.

" … Begini … Sebenarnya … Hari ini aku harus pergi ke Australia, dan aku akan kembali 2 tahun lagi. Aku harus menjalankan perusahaan keluargaku yang ada di sana. Dari dulu, semenjak aku kecil, sudah diputuskan seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menolak ..."

Rasanya, saat Gakupo mengatakan itu, ada 1000 tombak yang menghujamku. A … pa? Gakupo akan meninggalkanku?

"Kau … Kapan berangkat ke Australia? Apakah Gumi juga ikut?" tanyaku dengan lirih.

" … Pesawatku akan berangkat nanti, jam 2 siang. Tidak. Gumi akan tetap tinggal di sini, di Jepang."

Aku merasa dadaku sesak. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Tapi aku menahannya.

Tidak … Aku harus terlihat kuat.

"_Matteru_ (Aku menunggumu). Tak peduli kau berapa lama kau di sana, dan sejauh apapun jarak kita, aku akan selalu menunggumu." ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Gakupo terpaku mendengar kata-kataku. Dia langsung memelukku erat.

.

.

Akhirnya, sekarang jam 2 kurang. Aku, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya, dan anak-anak kelas II-B berada di bandara untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Gakupo. Bahkan, ada Gakuko bersama Luki, model yang disukainya. Gakupo tampak senang karena semua orang yang berharga baginya ada di sini. Berbeda denganku …

"_Pesawat Taiya Air dengan nomor 016E tujuan Australia akan segera berangkat. Bagi para penumpang yang belum memasuki pesawat ini, harap segera masuk ke pesawat. Terima kasih."_

"Ah … Pesawatku mau berangkat …" ucap Gakupo dengan lirih. Anak-anak langsung riuh. Mereka tidak ingin Gakupo pergi.

"Maaf, minna. Tapi aku … harus. Ah Luka-chan, sebelum aku pergi, kumohon kau menyimpan ini." kata Gakupo sambil memakaikan sebuah kalung berbandul hati kecil berwarna perak. Dia juga memberiku sebuah album foto.

"Nah minna, _sayonara_ …" ucap Gakupo sambil menggeret kopernya. Dia segera memasuki pesawat yang akan dia tumpangi.

.

.

Aku telah sampai di rumah, dan aku mengurung diri di kamar. Aku memegang bandul dari kalung yang diberikan Gakupo tadi. Tiba-tiba, siku tangan kiriku menyenggol sebuah benda. Ah, album foto yang diberikan Gakupo tadi …

Aku mulai membukanya. Ada foto-foto kami. Saat pesta ulang tahunku, saat kami makan kue di toko kue, saat darmawisata, dan lain-lain. Aku melihat foto yang kemarin aku buat bersama Gakupo di festival _Hinamatsuri_. Gakupo merangkulku dan aku membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jariku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa pelupuk mataku basah. Tetesan-tetesan air mata keluar dari mataku. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku menangis keras-keras sambil memeluk boneka ikan dan boneka _teddy bear_ yang dulu diberi oleh Gakupo.

"H-Hiks … H-Hiks … _A_-_Aishiteru _… _b_-_baka_ …"

* * *

2 tahun kemudian …

Hai minna! Aku Luka! Aku telah lulus dari SMP Ishiyama dan sekarang bersekolah di SMU Keita. Teman-temanku masih tetap sama. Miki, Miku, Piko, Mikuo, Meiko, Kaito … dan lain-lain. Tentu saja tanpa Gakupo …

Aku sekarang telah menjadi komikus terkenal. Karya-karyaku banyak terbit dan bahkan aku punya _club_ penggemar.

Keadaan berjalan seperti biasa … Gumi masih bersama Gumiya. Mereka juga satu SMU denganku. Begitu juga teman-temanku. Miki masih bersama Piko, Miku sama Mikuo, dan Meiko sama Kaito. Sekarang, temanku dulu yang menjadi ketua kelas; Merli, dia jadian dengan ketua OSIS SMU Keita, Meito. Meito adalah sepupu Kaito, dia dulu satu sekolah dengan kami juga, bedanya dia kelas … Mereka semua berbahagia ya …

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di taman … Tempat di mana aku dulu berjanji untuk menunggu Gakupo. Aku sedang menggambar di sebuah buku sketsa, yang dulu diberikan oleh Gakupo. Tiba-tiba, angin kencang menerbangkan topi jerami yang kupakai. Saat, aku mau mengejarnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggi menangkap topiku.

"Ah! _A_-_Ariga_- ..." kata-kataku terputus saat melihat siapa sosok yang menangkap topiku.

"Eh? K-Kalung bandul hati itu … Luka-chan?"

Aku segera melempar buku sketsaku dan langsung memeluk anak laki-laki itu.

"_Okaerinasai_, Gakupo! _Baka_ … Aku telah lama menunggumu!"

* * *

Author : Yo … Akhirnya tamat …

Gumiya : Ah … Meskipun aku sama Gumi nggak muncul … Gak apa-apa deh. Happy ending … *sambil ngerangkul Gumi*

Miki : Yap! Ah sudahlah, semua, kita ucapin bareng-bareng yuk?

All : _Arigato for read the last chapter! Mind to review? _^^


End file.
